Samtpfoten und Saphiraugen
by Yamica
Summary: Seto Kaiba bekommt eine ungewöhnliche Lektion erteilt, die ihn die Welt einmal mit anderen Augen sehen lässt und er findet sie einfach nur zum Maunzen!
1. Prolog

**Samtpfoten und Saphiraugen**

_Prolog_

Teil 00

Warnungen: AU, OOC, sap, fluff

Disclaimer: YGO gehört leider nicht mir, sondern Kazuki Takahashi und ich verdiene hiermit leider auch keinen einzigen Cent.

* * *

Es gibt Tage, da sollte man einfach besser nicht aus dem Haus gehen oder auch schon nur das Bett verlassen. Heute ist einer dieser Tage. Ich weiss es schon, als unser Hausmädchen die Vorhänge in meinem Schlafzimmer aufzieht und ich nichts als grauen Himmel sehen kann. 

So richtig wach werden ich an diesem Morgen nicht. Na ja, kein Wunder, wenn man erst drei Stunden zuvor ins Bett gekommen ist, aber ein richtig guter, heisser Kaffee wird meine Lebensgeister sicher wecken.

Weit gefehlt! Der Kaffee hat noch nie so scheusslich geschmeckt, jedenfalls kann ich mich nicht dran erinnern, dass ich schon einmal gezwungen war Zucker in das schwarze Gebräu zu kippen – und das nicht zu knapp!

Mokuba sieht mich schon skeptisch an, als das dritte Stück Würfelzucker in meine Tasse wandert, aber ich ignoriere jedweden Blick und als ich sehe, dass er Anstallten macht den Mund zu öffnen, vergrab ich meine Nase kurzerhand hinter dem Wirtschaftsteil der Zeitung.

Mit Erfolg. Mokuba schweigt und frühstückt still zu ende. Nur zum Abschied vernehme ich ein leises ‚Bis heute Abend' und kaum knallt die Tür hinter ihm zu, bereue ich es schon fast nichts erwidert zu haben.

Aber zu lange kann ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen, denn die Zeit drängt und wie ich erfahren muss, darf ich heute zu Fuss zur Schule, weil der Wagen in der Werkstatt ist und jemand vergessen hat einen Ersatzwagen zu besorgen. Memo an mich: Roland eine Verwarnung zukommen lassen.

Mit einem Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter mache ich mich auf den Weg, den Laptop in meiner Schulmappe verstaut und die freie Hand tief in der Hosentasche vergraben.

Es soll sich nur niemand wagen mich auch nur ansprechen zu wollen. Ich will heute meine Ruhe und garantiere für nichts, wenn sich jemand nicht daran halten sollte.

Aber was red ich überhaupt, es kommt ja eh nie so wie man es sich wünscht und kaum bin ich im Stadtzentrum angekommen, wuselt es auch schon rings um mich herum und ich schliesse entnervt die Augen, während ich etwas schneller Gehe, womit ich dann auch wesentlich zu früh bei der Schule ankomme, als geplant.

Na super, eine halbe Stunde in Gesellschaft dieser Idioten und Volltrottel, danach könnt ihr mich erschiessen, aber sicher. Da verzeih ich mich lieber noch mal und besorg mir beim Kiosk was zu lesen.

Vertieft in die Auslage des grossen Kiosks, der zehn Minuten von der Schule entfernt steht und somit einigermassen Idiotenfrei ist, erschrecke ich ziemlich, als etwas gegen meinen linken Unterschenkel stösst und seltsame Geräusche von sich gibt.

Pikiert gucke ich nach unten und sehe eine kleine, graue Katze, die gerade Gefallen daran findet meine schwarze Designerhose mit ihren Haaren zu verunstalten. Gerade als ich sie mit dem Fuss wegstossen will, greifen ein paar fleckige, schrumpelige Hände nach dem Tier und entfernen es aus der Gefahrenzone.

Einen Moment hebe ich überrascht die Augenbrauen, als mich ein paar bernsteinfarbene Augen böse aus einem alten, faltigen Gesicht ansehen. Doch dann blitzt etwas in ihnen und das Gesicht des alten Mannes wird freundlich und er hält mir das Fellknäuel unter die Nase.

„Mister, ich glaube das Kleine mag sie. Wie wäre es mit einem neuen Haustier?", strahlt er mich an und ich sehe, dass der alte Obdachlose sein Lager an der Hauswand gegenüber dem Kiosk aufgeschlagen hat. Daneben steht eine Kiste, an der ein selbstgeschriebenes Schild angebracht ist, auf dem gross und krakelig geschrieben steht ‚Kätzchen zu ein neues zu Hause'.

Ich kann nur das Gesicht verziehen. „Was soll ich mit so einer räudigen Flohschleuder?", knurrte ich den Alten an, der trotzdem weiter zu mir hoch grinst, was meinen Blutdruck hochschiessen lässt. „Lass mich bloss in Frieden mit deinem Katzenvieh! Ersäuf es doch im Fluss, wenn du es nicht ernähren kannst."

„Aber, aber", schnorrte das Männchen. „So etwas kleines und niedliches muss man doch behüten. Sieh nur wie hilflos es ist!"

Oh ja, sehr hilflos. Maunzend hängt das Vieh in seiner Hand und versucht mit seiner kleinen, dreckigen Pfote nach mir zu angeln, was mir nur ein verächtliches Geräusch entlockt. Damit wendet ich mich von dem Spinner und seiner Katze ab, bezahle mein Wirtschaftsmagazin und mache mich auf den Rückweg zur Schule, nur um Ruhe vor weiteren herumlaufenden Verrückten zu haben. Da nehme ich es doch lieber mit dem Kindergarten auf, die kuschen wenigstens wenn ich einmal kurz böse gucken.

Ich nehme die Abkürzung zwischen den Blocks hindurch und lese nebenbei den aktuellen Microsoft Bericht durch, als vor mir plötzlich ein Schatten auftaucht.

Überrascht darüber, dass es tatsächlich wieder jemand wagt mich zu stören, senke ich das Magazin und blicke hoch. Augenblicklich schlägt die Ader an meiner Stirn aus und ich funkle meinen Gegenüber wütend an.

Der Kerl hat echt Nerven. Erst belästigt er mich mit seinen Mistviechern und nun? „Was willst du?", knurre ich. „Von mir kriegst du keinen Yen, damit das klar ist. Such dir nen anständigen Job und verdien es dir selber."

Ehrlich gesagt, ich hätte nun Angst vor mir selber, wenn ich mir gegenüber stehen würde, aber dieser alte Irre lächelt nur unverwandt und kommt näher.

Langsam wird mir seltsam zu mute und ich gehe einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Du bist sehr überheblich Seto Kaiba", lächelt der Mann und irgendwie wundert es mich kaum, dass der Kerl meinen Namen kennt. Ob das die neuste Taktik meiner Feinde ist, um mich los zu werden? Attentäter aus dem Altersheim? Harmlose Opas mit Kalaschnikows in ihren zerlumpten Mänteln?

Er streckt eine Hand nach mir aus. Scheisse, wann ist der mir so nah gekommen! Ich weiche zurück. Doch sein ausgestreckter Zeigefinger berührt trotzdem mein Brustbein und augenblicklich hab ich das Gefühl zu ersticken!

Ich sehe wie der Mann zurück tritt und mich noch immer süffisant anlächelt, während mein Körper beginnt innerlich zu verbrennen. Erst noch scheint es wie ein Fieber, doch es wird heisser und heisser, bis ich sogar aufkeuche vor Schmerzen. Ich krümme mich zusammen und sinke schliesslich zu Boden. Alles dreht sich um mich herum, doch egal wo ich hinsehe, immer sehe ich das Grinsen des Alten, dass über mir schwebt wie ein Damoklesschwert.

Der Schmerz wird nun beinahe unerträglich, hat sich in meinen Rücken gekrallt und scheint mir meine Wirbelsäule herausreissen zu wollen. Ich spüre wie ich zucke und mich winde, doch alles hilft nichts, schliesslich werde ich von einer gnädigen Ohnmacht heimgesucht, die ich unter diesem Umständen sogar begrüsse.

Schwärze umgibt mich und der Schmerz lässt nach. Stille, nichts als Stille und endlich angenehme Wärme, die den letzten Schmerz vertreibt. Erleichtert atme ich auf.


	2. Guck mal wer da maunzt!

**Samtpfoten und Saphiraugen**

_Guck mal wer da maunzt!_

Teil 02

* * *

Nur schwer fällt die bleierne Schwere wieder von mir ab und als ich die Augen zaghaft öffne, ist die Gasse vor mir leer. Ich spürt den feuchten Grund unter mir und verziehe angewiderte das Gesicht. Als ich versuche mich zu bewegen, entweicht mir erst einmal ein Stöhnen. Ich fühle mich wie von einer Horde Elefanten übertrampelt und jeder Muskel, jede Faser meines Körpers schmerzt und ich atme erst einmal tief durch, ehe ich versuche mich aufzurichten.

Schwerfällig ziehe ich einen Arm unter mich, um mich abzustützen. Prompt tatsche ich mit meiner Pfote direkt in eine Wasserpfütze und zucke zurück, um die Feuchtigkeit abzuschütteln.

Verwirrt blinzle ich, als mir bewusst wird, was genau ich da schüttle. Mo-ment Mal! Ich kneif die Augen noch mal zusammen und blinzle dann, um mich zu vergewissern, dass ich durch den Schreck nur eine Sinnestäuschung vor mir gesehen hab, doch da ist sie wieder. Sie ist klein, sie ist braun, sie ist getigert und sie ist nass. Eine Pfote. Eine kleine, feuchte Tatze, die aber unmöglich zu mir gehören kann. Ich geb meiner ‚Hand' den Befehl die Finger zu spreizen, doch das einzige was sich spreizt, sind kleine, scharfe Krallen, die herausfahren!

Ich spüre meinen Herzschlag heftiger in meiner Brust, so dass mir fast die Luft abgeschnürt wird. Wieder und wieder schliesse ich die Augen und öffne sie wieder, doch das Bild bleibt stets das Selbe, bis ich schliesslich wage weiter zu gehen und mich etwas aufrichte, um in die Pfütze zu blicken.

Okay, das sind meine Augen, zumindest sehen sie so aus von der Farbe her, aber sonst...seit wann bitte schön, können sie so gross und erschrocken drein gucken? Aber das ist auch schon das einzige was mich beruhigt, alles andere ist höchst beunruhigend. Das da in der Pfütze, das bin nicht ich. Denn das Ding da hat eine kleine, schwarze Nase, lange, zitternde Schnurrhaare und zwei spitze Ohren, die das Katzengesicht vollenden.

Soll das etwa heissen...? Heisst das, dass ich...? Nein! Unmöglich!

'Nein!', entfährt es mir, zumindest hätte es das sollen, doch das einzige was ich höre ist ein klägliches, panisches Maunzen, das mir schlecht werden lässt. „Bitte nicht, bitte nicht, bitte nicht...das ist nur ein Alptraum. Nur ein saublöder Traum. Jawohl! Ich bin krank und liege im Bett und..." Hektisch schüttle ich den Kopf bis mir ganz schwindlig ist und ich zur Seite wanke, ehe ich auf meinen kleinen, pelzigen Hintern falle.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend hocke ich jetzt in dieser Gasse und warte darauf, dass ich endlich aufwache. Was soll man gleich noch mal machen, wenn man von einem Traum aufwachen will? Sich kneifen? Ha! Sehr witzig und wie ohne Finger? Missmutig starre ich die kleinen, nassen Dinger an, auch genannt Pfötchen, die zu nichts zu gebrauchen sind. Ich hebe eine an und guck sie mir genau an. Ich könnte hinein beissen, das würde auch weh tun und mich sicher wecken. Andererseits...die Dinger sind haarige und ich bin nicht scharf darauf Haare auf meiner Zunge zu haben.

Aber was anderes fällt mir einfach nicht ein und so überwinde ich mich schliesslich und beisse kurz in die Pfote.

‚AUA! Scheisse tut das weh! Waaaah!' Und? Ich gucke mich um, aber ich liege nicht wieder in meinem grossen, weichen Bett, sondern noch immer sitze ich in der Gosse, um mich herum Stoffstücke, die verdächtig nach meinen Klamotten aussehen, die ich heute früh angezogen habe.

Langsam muss mein sonst so schnelles und geniales Köpfchen einsehen, dass es sich hierbei um KEINEN Traum handelt. Ich sehe mich um und erkenne auch wirklich die Gasse von vorhin wieder, wenn ich da gerade aus gehe, komme ich direkt zur Schule und...oh scheisse! Ich komm zu spät! Wie spät ist es eigentlich? Wie lange war ich weg? Ich muss dahin! Irgend jemand muss mir helfen! Scheiss auf den Stolz, Kaiba, du bist ne Katze und du brauchst Hilfe.

Unsicher erheb ich mich auf alle Viere und versuche mich zu erinnern, welche der vier Stelzen zuerst bewegt werden muss, um den flüssigen Bewegungsablauf einer Katze hinzubekommen. Schliesslich klappt es mehr oder weniger Elegant, dank der Hilfe des langen Schwanzes(!), der mir automatisch beim Ausbalancieren hilft, auch wenn es sich seltsam anfühlt, wenn sich der verlängerte Fortsatz meines Rückgrats bewegt.

Schliesslich bekomm ich sogar richtig Tempo und stürme in Richtung, wo ich die Schule vermute, werde aber abrupt von der grossen Hauptstrasse gebremst, die sich wie ein breiter, unbezwingbarer Fluss vor mir ergiesst und ich frag mich ernsthaft, wie ich heil auf der anderen Seite ankommen soll.

Kein Mensch weit und breit, der bereit wäre für mich am Fussgängerstreifen den Knopf zu drücken, damit die Ampel auf grün sprang. Nach mehrere vergeblichen Versuchen selbst da hoch zu kommen, geb ich schliesslich auf und setze mich neben den Pfosten und warte, bis sich endlich jemand erbarmt.

Natürlich tut das keiner. Gelinde gesagt nimmt gar niemand Notiz von mir. Pah, ignorantes Fussvolk. Aber auch egal, endlich will eine junge Frau mit Kinderwagen über die Strasse und drückt den Knopf. Schon kurz darauf spring die Ampel auf grün und ich geb einfach nur Gas, denn die Strasse scheint unendlich breit und man weiss ja wie kurz diese Ampeln ihre Grünphasen immer nur haben.

Ich hab so viel Schuss, das ich auch auf der andere Seite gar nicht erst zum Abbremsten komme und geradewegs auf den Schulhof stürme. Auf den leeren Schulhof, ist ja klar. Aber ich hab noch immer keinen blassen Schimmer wie spät es ist und halte Ausschau nach einer Uhr, die mir endlich verraten kann, wie spät zum Teufel es ist.

Aha, kurz vor zwölf. Toll, dann hat Mokuba wenigstens bald Mittagspause. Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wo er die verbringt und merke seltsam berührt, dass ich allgemein wenig über den Tagesablauf meines kleinen Bruders weiss. Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass er die Pause auch hier verbringt und werd ihm auch sicher keinen Hausarrest verpassen, sollte er sie mit den Losern verbringen.

Wenn man vom Teufel spricht. Kaum zwölf Uhr ist der Oberloser auch schon der erste, der das Schulgebäude verlässt und zu einem der Bänke stürmt. Ihm folgen wie nicht anders zu erwarten der Rest des Kindergartens rund um Yugi. Aber die interessieren mich doch eigentlich gar nicht, also halt ich nervös Ausschau nach meinem Bruder, doch er ist kleiner als die meisten Schüler und ich muss leider feststellen, dass ich noch viel kleiner bin und die meisten mich gar nicht sehen und mir fast auf die Pfoten treten. Erschrocken weiche ich ein paar schulbekannten Rüpeln aus. Ich sollte deren Eltern dringend brieflich verwarnen oder sie gar verklagen, wenn ich erst Mal wieder dazu in der Lage bin.

Autsch! Nun hat doch einer meiner Schwanz erwischt und ich versuche panisch vor dem Strom der Schüler zu fliehen, als mich mit einem Mal jemand packt und ich in die Höhe gerissen werden.

‚Waaaaaaaah! Hilfe! Freiheitsberaubung! Kidnapping...ähm...Catnapping, ihr wisst was ich meine!' Ich zapple wie verrückt und versuch mich zu befreien, doch unbarmherzig werd ich vor ein grinsendes Gesicht gehalten, dass mir unheimlich bekannt vor kommt. Zu bekannt, ich schlucke. ‚Gott, wenn es dich gibt, warum hast du mich verlassen? Warum ausgerechnet er...!'

Endlich geb ich meinen Widerstand auf und baumle ziemlich unelegant und höchst unbequem in den Händen von Joseph Jay Wheeler, besser bekannt bei seinen sogenannten Freunden als ‚Joey', seines Zeichens drittklassiger Duellant und seit jeher ein Dorn in meinem Auge, die Fliege in meiner Suppe, der Pickel vor einem wichtigen Date und mein erklärter Strassenköter.

‚Finger weg, du Tierschänder', fauche ich nur, leider wortwörtlich und natürlich versteht er kein Wort, sondern strahlt mich nur an und dreht sich dann zu den anderen um.

„Seht mal Leute. Die Kleine hier hat sich verlaufen. Ist sie nicht süss?"

'Hallo? Sonst geht's noch? Was heisst hier ‚sie'? Ich bin ein waschechter Kerl, du Niete!' Aber scheinbar lässt sich Wheeler durch mein Murren wenig beeindrucken und trägt mich stolz zu seinen Freunden, die sich auch sofort begeistert um ihn herum scharren und nach mir tatschen.

„Oh ja, die ist ja herzallerliebst", quietscht Thea, das einzige Mädchen in der Gruppe und die Einzige mit etwas wie Verstand. Aber der scheint sich bei Mädchen in ihrem Alter beim Anblick von kleinen, kuscheligen Tieren gern zu verabschieden und sie krault mir lieber das Köpfchen und guckt mir in die Augen. Soll ich? Wenn ich jetzt spucke, treff' ich sie mitten in die Visage. Nein besser nicht, die sind in der Überzahl und gegen vier Riesen komm ich dann wohl zur Zeit doch nicht an.

„Wem sie wohl gehören mag?", höre ich Yugi fragen, der als Einziger noch nicht versucht hat mich zu streicheln, aber vielleicht auch, weil Köter mich noch immer hoch hält und unser kleiner Meisterduellant einfach nicht an mich ran kommt, wer kann das schon genau sagen.

„Keine Ahnung", erklingt es von Joey. „Sie hat kein Halsband an."

„Sie ist noch ganz jung", erklingt es von Thea. „Vielleicht ist die Mutter hier noch irgendwo und die Kleine hat sich beim Spielen verlaufen..."

"Es ist ein ‚er'", höre ich mit einem Mal Tristan sage und wenn ich gekonnt hätte, wäre ich rot angelaufen, denn mir war klar, wo der Kerl hingeguckt haben muss, um das raus zu finden.

„Ein kleiner Junge, süss...", quietscht Joey mindestens drei Oktaven zu hoch, so dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass mein Trommelfell gleich platzt. Es irritiert schüttle ich das Köpfchen, werd dann aber im nächsten Moment an etwas grosses, warmes, lebendiges gepresst und ich muss mit Schrecken feststellen, dass ich scheinbar zum Schmusetier abgestempelt wurde, denn Wheeler drückt mich nun an seine Brust und ich kann seinen schnellern Herzschlag spüren, was mich seltsam ruhig werden lässt.

Erst jetzt merk ich langsam wie müde ich bin und dass das ganze ziemlich an meiner Kraft gezerrt hat. Meine Augen beginnen zuzufallen und ich spüre kaum, wie sich eine Hand in meinen Nacken legt und mich krault.

Eine Weile ist dass wirklich angenehm und beruhigend, doch dann schrecke ich mit einem Mal hoch und gucke verwirrt um mich, um zu lokalisieren woher das komische Geräusch kommt, nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass ich das Schnurren selbst produziert habe. Scheisse! Ich mutier hier echt zur Katze! Ich will das nicht.

‚Okay, genug...Joey...lass mich runter!' Vergeblich, der Dummdödel erkennt nicht einmal den Unterschied zwischen Schnurren und Knurren, also vergebliche Liebesmühe ihm zu verklickern, dass ich runter will und zwar auf der Stelle.

„Was habt ihr denn da?", erklingt mit einem mal eine vertraute und lange herbei gesehnte Stimme.

‚Mokuba! Brüderchen! Endlich, bring mich hier weg! Mach mich wieder normal und setz eine Klageschrift gegen Unbekannten, alten Mann auf...'

„Ein Kätzchen, oh wie süss!", strahlt Mokuba und mir wird Angst und Bange. Wann war das noch mal gewesen? Vor fünf Jahren, als er ein Haustier wollte, was ich ihm natürlich verweigert habe? Ah ne, das war erst letzte Weihnachten, oh mist. Also ist der Haustierwunsch wohl noch aktuell, was ich gerade am eigenen Leib spüren muss und Joey, dieser Trottel, reicht mich auch noch bereitwillig an meinen kleinen Bruder, der bei Gott keine Ahnung hat wie man eine Katze hält. Bin ich ein Baby oder was? Ich mag diese Rückenlage nicht...ächz...nicht so doll Moki, Katzen brauchen auch Luft zum Atmen.

Na endlich, Joey zeig dem Kleinen wie man ein Tier hält, sonst werd ich nie in der Lage sein, ihm eines zu erlauben... args, das hab ich eben nicht wirklich gedacht, oder?

Ergeben unterlasse ich meine Gegenwehr und blicke hoch in Mokubas leuchtende Augen und wir wird ganz warm ums Herz.

Der Kleine strahlt, wie wenn sein Geburtstag, Ostern und Weihnachten auf einen Tag gefallen wäre und dass nur weil er mich auf dem Arm hat? Entschuldigung, eine Katze...was auch immer...ihr wisst was ich meine.

Eine Weile hält Mokuba mich noch auf dem Arm und krault mir ungelenk den Nacken, was ich zu meinem Verdruss auch noch geniesse. Die Clique um den Strassenköter steht ebenfalls um uns herum und alle scheinen hingerissen von mir zu sein. Tja, irgendwie hatte ich doch schon immer eine vereinnahmende Art gehabt.

Allerdings wäre mir lieber die kommende Aufmerksamkeit würde nicht der Chaotentruppe und mir gelten, denn diese Typen, die nun auf sie zugestampft kommen, kenne ich nur zu gut.

Nun ja, mich lassen sie sonst freilich in Ruhe, schliesslich hab ich ihnen auch schon mal die Polizei auf den Hals gehetzt, aber leider ist nun gerade kein grosser Seto Kaiba anwesend, der sie in ihre Schranken weissen könnte und in meiner momentanen, mickrigen Form kann ich nicht wirklich viel ausrichten.

Die drei hirnlosen Riesen pöbeln Yugi und die anderen an und einer wagte es sogar meinem Bruder verdammt nah zu kommen, so dass ich ihn wütend anfauchte. Nun gut, vorab gesagt, das war eine dumme Idee, denn der Idiot guckt erst einmal belämmert, dann aber greift er nach mir und reisst mich am Nackenfell aus Mokubas Armen, der verzweifelt aufschreit und vergeblich versucht mich zu halten.

Was für eine unwürdige Haltung, vor einem Idioten zu baumeln, der einen am Nackenfell fest hält und ich kann euch versichern, das ist nicht angenehm, also hebt eure Katzen NIEMALS so auf! Bäähh...jetzt nehm ich schon Partei ein für misshandelte Stubentiger und das wo ich selber scheinbar in der Klemme stecke.

Nun versuchen auch Joey und die anderen mir zu Hilfe zu kommen, ich bin gerührt, doch selbst der grosse Tristan ist zu klein und gelangt nicht an mich heran.

Haha, aber dafür bin ich nun in einer günstigeren Ausgangslage und auch wenn es mir zuwider ist, reagiere ich instinktmässig und beisse in alles was mir zu nahe kommt, in dem Fall die fleischige Hand, die mich fest hält.

Volltreffer! Der Kerl jault auf und lässt mich fallen. Das mit dem Landen auf den vier Pfoten klappt auch wunderbar, doch im nächsten Moment sehe ich einen gewaltigen Stiefel auf mich zufliegen.

Ich versuche auszuweichen, werd aber noch leicht gestreift. Doch offensichtlich reicht das den Typen noch nicht, denn nun versuchen alle nach mir zu treten, während meine Klassenkameraden vergeblich versuchen mich zu erwischen und auf den Arm in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Mein Herz rast wie wild, aber ein Fluchtweg scheint es durch dieses Wirrwarr an Beinen nicht zu geben. Moment! Da! Eine Lücke und ich stürze regelrecht darauf zu und geb einfach nur Fersengeld. Nur weg hier!

Ich blicke nur kurz zurück und sehe wie erschrockenen Blicke der Anwesenden und wie Joey und Mokuba sich plötzlich von den anderen losreissen und mir hinter her rennen. Was ist denn jetzt wieder kaputt und warum schreien die so?

Sekunden später weiss ich es. Die breite Strasse ist vor mir aufgetaucht, doch diesmal hat niemand den Knopf gedrückt, damit die Ampel auf Grün springt, ehe ich auf die Fahrbahn gerate. Autoreifen quietschen, als die Fahrer sich meiner gewahr werden und auf die Bremsen treten.

Erschrocken bremse ich ab und versuche eine volle Kehrtwendung hinzulegen, trotzdem streit etwas mein Hinterbein und katapultiert mich gegen den Bordsteinrand. Aber das ist gut. Hier sind keine Autos. Hier sind keine hirnlose Idioten. Hier kann ich einen Moment lang ausruhen. Alles okay...


	3. Ein seltsamer Tierarzt

**Samtpfoten und Saphiraugen**

_Ein seltsamer Tierarzt_

Teil 03

* * *

Müde schliesse ich meine Augen, höre aber dafür umso besser, als Joey und Mokuba mich erreichen.

„Scheisse, ist er tot?"

„Nein, sag so was nicht Joey", faucht Mokuba und ich spüre seine kleine Hand auf meinem Fell, die ganz offensichtlich nach meinem Herzschlag tastet.

„Sein Herz rast", meint Mokuba und ich versuche mühsam die Augen zu öffnen. Aber alles was ich sehen kann ist der blonde Wuschelkopf von Wheeler, der sich über mich gebeugt hat.

„Es hat seinen Hinterlauf erwischt", höre ich die Stimme von dieser Thea und versuche zu lokalisieren, was genau sie damit meint.

Als ich versuche mich aufzurichten weiss ich endlich was sie meint, auch wenn ich es lieber nicht getan hätte. Ist mein Bein eigentlich noch dran? Fühl sich an, als ob mir jemand mein linkes Hinterbein ausgerissen hätte. Ein ziemlich klägliches Geräusch entweicht meiner Kehle und ich geb mich schliesslich geschlagen und bleib liegen.

Etwas raschelt neben mir, dann spüre ich, wie jemand etwas warmes, weiches um mich legt und mich darin eingewickelt hochhebt. Aus einem Augenwinkel seh ich dass es blau ist, muss wohl irgend eine Schuluniformjacke sein.

Apropos Schule... Mokuba, müsste die Pause nicht allmählich vorbei sein? Aber mein Bruder macht keine Anstallten zurück zum Unterricht zu gehen, im Gegenteil.

„Wir müssen ihn zum Tierarzt bringen."

„Ich weiss wo einer ist", meldet sich Joeys Stimme über mir und mir wird langsam klar wer mich da gerade so behutsam auf dem Arm hat. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich dich deswegen als Duellant ernst nehmen werde Wheeler.

„Gut, bringt ihr beide sie hin, wir gehen zurück in den Unterricht und entschuldigen euch", meint Yugi, dann seh ich seinen kunterbunten Haarschopf auch schon davon wippen, gefolgt von Tristan und Thea.

Joey macht sich gemeinsam mit Mokuba auf den Weg zu einem Tierarzt. Wo zum Teufel soll der bitte schön sein? Ich wüsste nicht einmal wo ein normaler Arzt zu finden wäre ausser in einem Krankenhaus.

Doch die beiden scheinen wirklich zu wissen wohin sie gehen und ich schliesse erschöpft die Augen. Machen kann ich ohnehin nicht viel.

Ich muss weggedöst sein, denn als ich die Augen mühsam wieder öffne betreten die beiden gerade ein Zimmer, von wo man es schon zwitschern und kläffen hören kann. Sind wir bei deinen Verwandten zu Besuch Strassenköter? Nein? Dann müssen wir wohl beim Tierarzt sein. Boah, riecht das hier penetrant im Wartezimmer.

Aber die zwei haben scheinbar gar nicht vor erst zu warten, sondern stürmen direkt in die Praxis. Joey keucht ganz schön, sie müssen wohl gerannt sein. Er klingt jedenfalls ziemlich atemlos, als er dem Tierarzt gegenüber tritt.

„Seishiro-san..." Oh ja, er ist definitiv atemlos. „Wir haben den Kleinen hier auf dem Schulhof gefunden, aber dann haben ihn ein paar Typen erschreckt und er ist geflüchtet und direkt auf die Strasse gerannt und ein Auto hat ihn erwischt und jetzt ist sein Hinterbein verletzt und er rührt sich gar nichts mehr..." Wow, erstaunlich wie er praktisch ohne Luft einen solch langen Satz zusammen bringt.

Der Tierarzt scheint im ersten Moment etwas überrumpelt, lächelt dann aber sanft und weist Joey an mich auf den Tisch zu legen. Irgendwie behagt mir das gar nicht. Es war grad recht gemütlich in der Jacke, auch wenn mein Bein weh tut.

Aber das ist noch gar nichts, im Gegensatz zu dem, was ich bei der Untersuchung erleiden muss. Ich glaub zwar nicht, dass der Doc das absichtlich so schmerzhaft getan hat, aber ich dreh trotzdem fast durch.

Mokuba steht ganz verschreckt halb hinter Joey und beiden ist das Mitleid anzusehen, welches sie mit mir haben. ‚Hey, dann helft mir doch auch! Macht dass er aufhört! Das tut weeeeh...!' Natürlich erklingt nur ein langgezogenes, schmerzerfülltes Maunzen, aber irgendwie muss ich meinen Schmerz ja Kund tun.

Das dieser Seishiro-san schliesslich mit einer Spritze auf mich zukommt, beruhigt mich nicht im geringsten.

„Joey, kannst du ihn rasch fest halten", meint er nur und schon steht Wheeler neben mir und hält mich vorsichtig fest. Scheinbar versucht er irgendwelchen beruhigenden Nonsens zu erzählen, aber ich kapier nicht wirklich was er mir sagen will. Trotzdem hat er es scheinbar geschafft und mich abgelenkt, jedenfalls krieg ich kaum mit, wie der Arzt mir eine Spritze verpasst. Ich werd nur mit einem Mal wahnsinnig müde und schaffe es kaum noch meinen Kopf zu heben.

Immerhin tut mein Bein jetzt nicht mehr weh. Noch immer bekomme ich einigermassen mit was um mich herum vor sich geht. Nur sehen kann ich es nicht, aber spüren. Etwas bewegt meinen Hinterlauf, aber es tut nicht weh, also bin ich erst mal still.

Vor mir stehen Joey und Mokuba und sehen mich besorgt an. Hey Leute, ich kratz hier schon nicht gleich ab, ich bin noch immer ein Kaiba, ich bin DER Kaiba, also Kopf hoch!

„Wie sieht es aus Seishiro-san?", fragte Joey leise und streichelt mit einem Zeigefinger über meinen Nasenrücken, so dass ich die Augen nicht offen halten kann.

„Nun ja, die Platzwunde kann ich nähen, aber er könnte auch innere Verletzungen haben. Aber dazu müssten wir ihn röntgen und das kostet leider sehr viel. Zudem ist er noch sehr klein und es ist fraglich ob er je wieder laufen kann. Die Entscheidung liegt eigentlich beim Besitzer, ob wir dennoch eine Behandlung einleiten sollen oder nicht. Der Staat sieht in so einem Fall eher vor das Tier einzuschläfern, weil es ohnehin schwer..."

"Nein!", höre ich Mokuba und Joey gleichzeitig schreien. Ich hab gar nicht richtig mitbekommen was der Arzt gesagt hat und zucke nun nur leicht mit einem Ohr.

„Bitte Doktor...", fleht die zittrige Stimme meines Bruders. „Er kann doch wieder ganz gesund werden, wenn sie nur wissen was ihm fehlt, ja? Wenn Geld das einzige Problem ist..."

"Ich krieg das schon irgendwie zusammen", fährt Joey dazwischen. „Tun sie alles was sie können und wenn ihn niemand will...dann nehm ich ihn!"

Erstaunt blickt Mokuba zu ihm hoch und wäre ich nicht so unsagbar müde gewesen, ich wohl auch, so aber fallen mir vielmehr nur noch die Augen zu. Ich höre nur noch wie der Tierarzt etwas zustimmend brummelt und mich dann hochhebt. Alles was danach kommt zieht an mir vorbei wie durch dickes Milchglas oder in Watte verpackt.

Das erste was ich wieder klar sehen kann ist die Fresse von Wheeler direkt vor mir, die mich anstrahlt. Langsam kommt wieder Leben in mich und ich erkenne, dass ich in einem kleinen Käfig liege, dessen Tür offen steht und vor der Joey hockt und irgend etwas unverständliches vor sich quasselt, während er mir das Köpfchen streichelt.

„Was ist? Ist er wach? Ist er wach?", quäkt Mokubas Stimme von unten und schliesslich wird er von Joey hoch gehoben und strahlt mich nun ebenfalls an. „Er ist wach!"

‚Ja, danke, das hab ich inzwischen selber gemerkt', maunze ich leise und hab irgendwie das Gefühl eine Filzkugel im Mund zu haben so trocken fühlt sich das alles an. Wie als wenn Joey Gedanken lesen könnte schieb er eine Schale gegen meine Nase. Wie bitte? Ich soll aus einer Schale trinken? Na gut, scheiss drauf, ich bin ziemlich ausgetrocknet und bin gerade nicht sehr wählerisch.

Allerdings stellt sich ‚trinken' in diesem Sinne als unmöglich heraus. Wie erniedrigend. Ohne Lippen kann ich gar nichts machen und ich bin gezwungen wirklich nach Katzenart die Flüssigkeit, die sich als verdünnte Milch herausstellt, mit der Zunge aufzuschlabbern.

Was für eine Anstrengung, danach bin ich erst einmal fertig, aber als der Tierarzt neben die beiden Jungen tritt, nimmt es mich doch wunder, was er ihnen zu sagen hat.

„Gut, wenn er wach ist könnt ihr ihn mit nach Hause nehmen."

„Super", meint Joey und verneigt sich vor dem Doc. „Kann ich die Rechnung bei ihnen abholen, damit mein Vater sie nicht sieht?"

Seishiro winkt ab. „Ich hab's mir anders überlegt Joey, da bald Ostern ist sieh es als Geschenk an. Aber dafür musst du mir versprechen gut auf den Kleinen acht zu geben. Und in drei Monaten spätestens solltest du ihn vorbei bringen, damit wir ihn registrieren und kastrieren lassen können."

Wie? Was? Kastrieren? Hallo? Seid ihr noch ganz dicht? Mag ja sein dass andere Katzen nicht verstehen was das bedeutet. Mir ist es aber völlig klar und ich beginne unruhig hin und her zu wackeln bei dem Versuch mich aufzurichten. Ich lass niemanden an meine Eier, damit das klar ist. Die gehören mir. Das ist mein privates Eigentum! Wehe ihr kommt denen mit irgend einem Skalpell zu nahe, dann seid ihr des Todes, dann wird euch die Tigerkralle erwischen und gnadenlos dahin raffen und...

„Chipen? Okay, aber kastrieren? Das kann ich ihm nicht antun...", grinst Joey schief. Guter Junge, rette meine Eier! Ganbare, du schaffst es!

„Und wenn er in die Flegeljahre kommt und alles zu markieren beginnt?"

Hey, ich komm nicht in irgend welche Flegeljahre, ausserdem kenne ich diese nette Erfindung namens Toilette, also was soll das? Zum Glück lässt sich Joey dadurch nicht beeindrucken und hebt mir vorsichtig aus dem Käfig und bedankt sich noch einmal bei diesem Seishiro, dem wohl seltsamsten Tierarzt denn ich kenne, so wie der immer lächelt – na ja, eigentlich ist es der einzige Tierarzt den ich kenne, was soll's...


	4. Stubenrein

**Samtpfoten und Saphiraugen**

_Stubenrein_

Teil 04

* * *

Ich bekomme kaum mit wie ich von Joey in dessen Jacke gewickelt werde. Hmm, ist das schön warm und er drückt mich auch ganz vorsichtig an sich. Es dauert Sekunden, ehe ich merke, dass ich angefangen hab leise zu schnurren. Oh Gott...peinlich...aber es ist doch sooo schön. Seufzend ergeb ich mich in mein Schicksal, während Joey über mir irgendwelchen Nonsens flüstert und scheinbar von mir fasziniert ist. Ja, ja, das wusste ich schon immer: Seto Kaiba IST faszinierend, auf die eine oder andere Art.

Als Joey mit einem Mal wieder stehen bleibt, äuge ich vorsichtig aus der Jacke heraus und sehe, dass wir an der Bushaltestelle stehen und mein kleiner Bruder zwei Tickets zieht. Halt! Moment Mal! Mokuba, das hast du doch nicht nötig. Ruf einfach Roland an, der holt dich doch überall ab.

„Ich sollte mich langsam beeilen nach Hause zu kommen. Es ist schon spät und mein grosser Bruder wird sonst böse mit mir", meint der Kleine erklärend und tatscht noch einmal mit seiner Hand in die Jacke, um mich zu streicheln.

„Hmm...", kommt es scheinbar abfällig von Wheeler. „Der soll bloss keinen Terz machen, der ist sicher auch nicht immer pünktlich von seinen Meetings daheim, stimmt!"

„Ja, schon aber..."

‚...aber ich bin ja auch kein Kind mehr', murre ich leise, vorauf mich Joey seltsamerweise beginnt hin und her zu wiegen, bis mir fast übel wird.

So bekomm ich schliesslich auch gar nicht richtig mit, wie Mokuba in den Bus einsteigt und in der Ferne entschwindet.

Erst so nach und nach wird mir bewusst, was das eigentlich bedeutet und ich fange an mich unruhig zu bewegen. Ich soll mit dem Strassenköter mit? In dessen Bruchbude? Da fang ich mir ja weiss ich nicht was ein. Mir graut's jetzt schon.

Aber es hilft alles nichts. Joey trägt mich armes, hilfloses Kätzchen unbeirrt weiter und wir kommen durch Gegenden, wo ich nicht mal in der Sicherheit meiner Limousine sein möchte. Schliesslich betreten wir ein ziemlich klapprig wirkendes Wohnhaus und betreten kurz darauf eine Wohnung.

Ich spüre wie Joey zusammen zuckt und auch mir steigt der penetrant beissende Geruch von Alkohol und Zigarren in meine empfindliche Nase, so dass ich sogar leise niesen muss.

Entschuldigend rückt mich Joey enger an sich und murmelt etwas, was wie eine Entschuldigung klingt. Hey, hallo, dafür kannst du ja wohl nichts, oder? Oder säufst du auch schon wie ein Loch und betrinkst dich Nacht für Nacht und kommst deswegen am Morgen immer zu spät zur Schule? Hab ich's doch gewusst...

Mein Triumph währt nicht lange, denn du flüchtest in eines der Zimmer, was wohl deines sein muss, nach der Unordnung zu folgen

Behutsam werde ich von Joey aufs Bett gesetzt und aus der Jacke gewickelt. Verwirrt blicke ich zu dem grossen, blonden Jungen hoch und lege meinen Kopf etwas schief.

Joey scheint zu verstehen und setzt sich neben mich. „Mein Vater ist wohl schon zu Hause. Ich hoffe du bist leise, nicht dass er dich findet", beginnt er zu erklären. Aha, und was soll das nun heissen für mich? Dein Vater ein Katzenhasser oder so?

„Ich vermute er liegt schon wieder besoffen auf der Couch. Wenn wir Glück haben kriegt er gar nicht mit, dass ich einen neuen Mitbewohner hab." Joey lächelte mich an und seine Hand fährt über meinen Kopf, doch diesmal schüttle ich sie ab und sehe ihn weiter eindringlich an. Na los, raus mit der Sprache, was hat dein Alter denn für ein Problem? Droht uns hier Lebensgefahr? Sollten wir dann nicht lieber weg?

„Was ist? Du brauchst keine Angst haben Kleiner. Ich pass schon auf, dass er dir nichts tut..." Wieder lächelte Joey, doch es wirkt so anders, als das dämliche Grinsen dass ich sonst von ihm kenne. Es wirkt so...traurig. ‚Joey...', maunze ich leise und das Lächeln wird immerhin etwas breiter. Er hebt mich zu sich auf den Schoss und krault mir den Nacken. „Jetzt bin ich wenigstens nicht mehr allein. Jetzt hab ich ja dich..."

Ja auf Zeit...hoff ich doch. Ich hoffe nicht, dass das hier Dauerzustand bleibt. Aber vorerst werd ich wohl nichts dagegen tun können und wenn du dann glücklich bist...

Kritisch verziehen sich die Muskeln in meinem Gesicht, auch wenn ich keine Augenbrauen mehr hab, die ich zusammen ziehen kann, aber meine Gedanken fangen an mir Angst zu machen. Seit wann interessiert es mich, ob der Köter glücklich ist? Okay, er hat heute auf mich aufgepasst...na ja nicht mich selbst im Grunde, sondern auf ein kleines Kätzchen, aber hey...ich fand das irgendwie...beeindruckend. Ich hätte das wohl nie für irgend ein flohverseuchtes Fellknäuel getan. Also jetzt nicht, dass ich Flöhe hätte oder so...hab ich doch nicht, oder?

Ich guck an mir runter, aber es juckt nichts, also bin ich wohl sauber. Jawohl ein Kaiba ist immer sauber und rein, egal in welcher Lebenslage. Apropos rein...ich bin stubenrein, davon hatten wir es ja mal...

Mist! Wie sagt man bitte schön mit Gemaunze das man etwas zu erledigen hat? ‚Joey? Dringend! Ich müsste mal...verstehst du? Klein Kaiba muss Katzentoilette haben...waaah, nein, richtige Toilette, bitte...'

Wheeler sieht mich ob meiner lautstarken Äusserung verwirrt an. „Pssst...", macht er dann eindringlich. „Wenn Vater dich hört..."

Mir egal, ich muss mal...'Bitteeeeeee'

„Was hast du denn nur? Tut dir was weh? Hast du Hunger? Musst du...auuu...was soll das?"

Ja, diese Krallen sind doch ganz praktisch. Ich hoffe nur, ich hab sie nicht zu fest eingesetzt. Joey leckt sich scheinbar beleidigt über die Kratzer an der Hand.

„Man kann auch netter sagen, wenn man mal muss. Hmm...was mach ich denn jetzt mit dir? Ich hab kein Katzenklo. Am besten pack ich dich ins Bad, wenn du da auf den Boden machst, kann man es wenigstens problemlos wegwischen."

Auf.De.Boden? Bist du blöd Wheeler? Seh ich aus, als ob ich auf den Boden machen würde? Also jetzt bin ich übelst beleidigt. Da kannst du noch so vorsichtig sein beim Hochheben und ins Bad tragen...ich strafe dich mit Missachtung, du...Mensch! Pffft...

Iiieks, der Fliesenboden im Bad ist aber kalt, als Joey mich absetzt. Ausserdem...au...hey, du blödes Bein, du hast nicht weh zu tun! Wuoow, irgendwie...haut die Sache mit dem Gleichgewicht gerade nicht ganz so hin wie sie sollte und ich fang an zu wanken. In letzter Sekunde spüre ich zwei Hände, die sich um meinen Bauch legen und mich fest halten.

„Vorsicht Kleiner...", lächelt Joey. „Will wohl noch nicht ganz so wie es soll, was? Na komm...ganz vorsichtig." Er hat eine Hand unter meinem Bauch und hält mich quasi nur so fest, aber immerhin fall ich so nicht gleich auf die Nase und kann erst einmal die vier langen Undinger, die sich Beine schimpfen ordnen und versuche los zu tapsen. Joey ist immerhin so geistesgegenwärtig und robbt hinter her. Besonders schnell bin ich ja nicht gerade, aber mein Ziel hab ich fest im Auge.

Jawohl!

Die Toilette!

Ich komme...!

Joey macht hinter mir ein verwirrtes Geräusch. Was denn jetzt schon wieder? Ich guck über die Schulter zurück und könnte ich, würde ich die Augenbrauen anheben. Besonders intelligent schaut Wheeler ja gerade nicht aus.

„Du willst auf die richtige Toilette?", fragte er etwas dümmlich, aber meine leise Bestätigung scheint er ausnahmsweise richtig aufzufassen und klappt mit der freien Hand den Klodeckel hoch.

Guter Junge! Man du bist echt der perfekte Hund Joey, hat man dir das schon mal gesagt? Ach ja, das hab ich ja ständig, ich vergass. Und nun...? Wie komm ich da rauf? Vor allem, wie mach ich dass, dass ich da nicht reinfalle und wie mach ich Wheeler begreiflich, dass ich dazu doch gern allein sein möchte?

Problem Nummer eins löst Joey zum Glück für mich und hebt mich hoch und dass auch noch so praktisch, dass ich theoretisch könnte...aber nicht so lange der Kerl mir dabei zusieht. Angepisst, so gut das als Katze eben geht, guck ich ihn an, doch er blickt nur bedröpselt mit seinen Welpenaugen zurück. Bäääh, die Erniedrigungen nehmen heute aber auch gar kein Ende, aber schliesslich ist die Natur stärker als mein Stolz und danach bin ich mehr als erleichtert.

Doch kaum fertig reisst Joey mich hoch und vor sein Gesicht und strahlt mich an.

„Wow! Das war genial! Du bist stubenrein, das ist so geil. Da brauch ich nicht mal Geld für ein Katzenklo ausgeben. Alles was ich noch machen muss, wenn du wieder okay bist, ist dir beibringen wie man die Klospühlung drückt und..."

Blah, blah, blah...hat der Kerl irgendwo nen Schalter, damit man ihn aus- beziehungsweise leiser stellen kann? Wie kann man sich über SO was nur dermassen freuen? Das ist einfach...lächerlich.

Aber Ende gut, alles gut und jetzt bin ich fertig...lasst mich einfach schlafen. Braver Joey. Er scheint es gerafft zu haben und bringt mich zurück in sein Zimmer und platziert mich direkt auf dem Kopfkissen. Vielmehr krieg ich dann auch gar nicht mehr mit. Ich spüre zwar noch, wie er sich irgendwann ebenfalls hinlegt, aber danach ist erst mal Schluss und ich falle in einen tiefen, sehr traumreichen Schlaf.

Tja, scheinbar etwas zu traumreif, denn irgendwann mitten in der Nacht beginnt Wheeler mich penetrant anzustupsen. Ich bekomm meine Augen aber nur langsam auf, doch mit einem Mal zucke ich zurück. Ups...ja, meine Krallen an deiner Nase, nein das kann nicht wirklich angenehm sein. Man ist mir das peinlich, dabei hab ich doch sonst einen so ruhigen Schlaf.

Etwas pikiert reibst du deine zerkratzte Nase. Himmel, wie soll ich mich denn als Katze bei dir entschuldigen und dir erklären, dass das nicht Absicht war? Wie von selbst klappen meine Öhrchen runter und werden meine Augen scheinbar grösser, so dass du mich mit einem Mal erstaunt ansiehst und zu dir ziehst.

„Ist schon okay, Kleiner. Mach nicht so ein Gesicht, war ja keine Absicht."

Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, ehrlich. Weißt du da war diese Maus und ich musste...hey, stopp, mal langsam Kaiba. Mist, nun träum ich jetzt schon von Mäusen und zwar keine gedruckten, mit denen man bezahlen kann...wie das wohl enden wird?

Joey sieht mich immer noch verschlafen, aber irgendwie niedlich lächelnd an und hält mich im Arm.

„Du hast aber grosse Auge, man könnte meinen ich würde dich auffressen wollen." Scheinbar soll seine Hand, die mein Brustfell krault beruhigend wirken, aber irgendwie bin ich grad vollkommen baff und guck ihn nur weiter an. Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit blinzle ich das erste Mal und Joey beginnt zu kichern.

„Du bist witzig kleiner. Dein ernster Blick kannst du scheinbar noch weniger lang halten als der olle Kaiba. Weißt du, dass ist ein Klassenkamerad, seinen Bruder kennst du ja. Aber Mokuba ist in Ordnung, im Gegensatz zu Seto...aber ihr habt die gleichen Augen...genau so blau und...klar..." Joey scheint nachdenklich, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit und mir beginn dunkles zu schwanen.

„Hmm...", grinst er plötzlich. „Warum eigentlich nicht. Ihr habt beide blaue Augen und braune Haare...ausserdem wird es ihn tierisch ärgern, wenn er erfährt, dass ich dich ‚Seto' nenne..."

Wie bitte? Du nennst mich ‚Seto'? Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich so heisse ja, aber du nennst deine Katze nach mir? Sonst geht's noch, oder? Das ist mal wieder eine denkerische Glanzleistung von unserem Spatzenhirn der Nation. Aber ändern kann ich es wohl kaum und Joey schnurrt jetzt schon immerzu meinen geheiligten Vornamen, den sonst nur Mokuba benutzen darf. Wenn's ihm denn Spass macht...

„Ne ‚Seto'...wollen wir noch etwas schlafen?"

Ja klar will ich das...aber bitte...nutz meinen Namen nicht zu sehr ab, ja? Ich weiss schon wie ich heisse. Einmal rufen reicht vollkommen aus.

„Komm schlafen Seto..." Schon wieder. Ich glaub das macht Wheeler extra. Da bin ich ganz sicher.

Endlich legt er mich wieder hin, diesmal aber weiter unten auf die Matratze, dafür werd ich mit zu gedeckt, worauf es schön mollig warm wird. Erst nach und nach wird mir klar, dass die Wärme hauptsächlich von Joeys Bauch aus geht, an den ich gekuschelt da liege. Aber das ist mir jetzt auch egal. Ich will einfach nur noch schlafen.


	5. Kitten in the House

**Samtpfoten und Saphiraugen**

_Kitten in the House_

Teil 05

* * *

Der Morgen bricht meiner Meinung nach viel zu früh an und vor allem...viel zu laut. Nämlich mit dem penetranten Klingeln eines uralten Weckers. Memo an mich: ‚Wheeler einen Digitalen Wecker besorgen, wenn ich wieder dazu in der Lage bin'. Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten. Aber was macht Joey? Pennt einfach weiter.

Mühsam krieche ich unter der Decke hervor, um zu sehen, ob das Ding überhaupt noch lebt. Aber natürlich tut er das, ich kann ihn ja schliesslich atmen spüren. Aber der Kerl pennt immer noch! Ich fass es nicht! Ich wäre bei dem Ton bestimmt an die Decke gegangen, ich hab ohnehin einen leichten Schlaf. Nicht so der Köter. Der schlummert einfach weiter. Na gut, dann muss ich eben andere Massnahmen ergreifen. Hat schon so seine Vorteile, wenn man auf Samtpfoten vorwärts schleichen kann, um dann jemandem sehr überraschend ins Gesicht zu springen.

Ha! Nimm das Wheeler! Mit einem Satz lande ich zielsicher in seiner Visage und...hab Null Erfolg. Das ist zum Haare ausraufen. Er dreht sich einfach auf die Seite, womit ich runter purzle und so weit bin wie zuvor. Kein Wunder kommt der Kerl immer zu spät zum Unterricht, wenn er einen dermassen tiefen Schlaf hat. Und was nun? Die rabiate Art hat nicht weiter geholfen, vielleicht die sanfte? Mein zartes Stimmchen müsste ihn doch alarmieren. Mal sehen wie hilflos ich klingen kann.

‚Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeler! Aufwachen! Sofort! Auf der Stelle! Ich muss mal!' Muss ich natürlich nicht, aber das spielt ja auch keine Rolle, der Erfolg bleibt der Selbe wie zuvor, nämlich das es gar keinen gibt.

‚Moooo, das ist gemein'. Nun wach doch endlich auf und stell dieses Mordinstrument aus, dass meine Gehörgänge bald vernichtet haben wird und widme mir endlich die Aufmerksamkeit, die mir gebührt.

Da! Endlich! Jaaa...ich fass es nicht! Joey beginnt zu blinzeln. Vor überschäumender Freude schnellt plötzlich meine Zunge hervor und fährt ihm über die Nase...

„..."

‚...' Das...glaub ich jetzt nicht. Wheeler offensichtlich auch nicht, denn er starrt mich aus grossen, braunen Augen an, aber während er kurz darauf zu strahlen beginnt, bin ich nach wie vor starr vor Entsetzen. Wie konnte das nur geschehen? Das war...widerlich...abscheulich...unnatürlich. So was hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Das war ja wie ein indirekter Kuss und ich hab noch nie jemanden geküsst und hatte es ganz sicher auch nicht auf diese Art und Weise vor und schon gar nicht mit IHM!

Aber Joey grinst mich immer breiter an und hebt mich hoch.

„Mein kleiner, süsser Seto...Gott ich könnt dich knuddeln."

Gott bewahre, nur das nicht. Ich bin kein Plüschtier, merk dir das Wheeler. Trotzdem bin ich recht wehrlos gegen die überschäumende Liebe meines Mitschülers. Scheinbar hat er das Gefühl, er müsse mir all die Aufmerksamkeit zuteil kommen lassen, die er in den kommenden Stunden, in denen er in die Schule muss, nicht an mir auslassen konnte.

Ehrlich gesagt bin ich froh über die Ruhe – genau etwa eine Stunde, danach wird mir langweilig. Ausserdem war die Milchschnitte nicht gerade das, was ich ein ausgewogenes Frühstück bezeichne und mein Bauch rumort schon bald.

Ein Blick auf den Wecker gibt aber an, dass es erst kurz vor zehn Uhr ist, es also noch eine Ewigkeit dauert, ehe Joey nach Hause kommt.

Ich hoffe er macht seine Drohung nicht wahr und besorgt mir Katzenfutter. Ich werd das nicht anrühren, das schwör ich euch. Also so weit kommt's noch, dass ich wirklich Dosenfutter zu mir nehme.

Wie dem auch sei, ich versuch nun erst einmal vom Bett zu kommen, was gar nicht so einfach ist mit einem eingebundenen Beinchen. Etwas unelegant für eine Katze lande ich schliesslich auf dem Boden und beginne damit Joeys Zimmer zu erkunden. Nicht, dass das ein besonders toller Ausflug wäre. Joeys Zimmer wirkt wie die meisten Zimmer von Jugendlichen, es sieht aus wie bei Mokuba unterm Bett, nur eben überall.

Ha, na super...hey, Wheeler...das ist doch dein Matheheft...ich hoffe du vermisst es nicht all zu sehr.

Scheinbar doch, denn du kommst nicht wie erwartet nach 15 Uhr nach Hause, sondern erst fast kurz vor fünf. Scheinbar hat es Nachsitzen gegeben. Und inzwischen bin ich wirklich sauer. Man, du kannst mich nicht den ganzen Tag hier in einem Zimmer lassen. Das geht doch einfach nicht. Ich hab auch Bedürfnisse, ich hab Hunger und ich hab Durst und wenn ich nicht auf der Stelle...Chicken Nuggets?

Perplex gucke ich wie Joey, kaum aus der Schule und wieder in seinem Zimmer, eine Packung Nuggets vom Schotten auspackt und mir eines hin hält. Haha, also so viel zu Katzenfutter. Braver Junge, werd dich noch eine Weile behalten.

Schweigend teilen wir also das Essen von McDonalds und ich frage mich kurz, ob du je was richtiges zwischen deine Beisser bekommst oder nur von solchem Müll lebst.

Irgendwie kommt mir der kleine Köter seltsam vor und ich rutschte etwas dichter heran, worauf er mich zu sich auf den Schoss hebt.

„Ach Seto...dein Namensvetter ist doof. Der ist schon wieder an irgend welchen Sitzungen und hat mich heute ganz allein gelassen."

Hä? Wie? Was? Hab ich irgend was verpasst? Ich hab dich allein gelassen? Geht's noch? Ich fehl dich andauernd in der Schule und du siehst dann jedes Mal aus, als ob du fast heulen möchtest? Was bist du denn für'n krankes Hirn? Sei doch froh, dass dich niemand fertig macht du drittsklassiger...

Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? Joey hebt mich hoch und kuschelt sein Gesicht in mein Fell. Wehe er rotzt mir meinen Pelz voll, aber scheinbar wurmt es ihn wirklich, dass ich nicht in der Schule war – wer hätte das gedacht.

Gegen den späteren Nachmittag steht Joey plötzlich auf und zieht sich wieder an. Maunzend komm ich heran getapst, um zu sehen was los ist und werde prompt hoch gehoben und verschwinde in Joeys Jacke.

Scheinbar will er weg und ich soll mit. Schon kurz darauf weiss ich auch wohin er will. Kindergartentreffen mit den anderen im Park. Stolz holt mich Wheeler aus der Jacke und sofort sind da tausend Finger, die mich betatschen und Theas Stimme, die man einfach penetrant wie sie ist, nicht überhören kann. Ja, mein Gott, ich weiss dass ich niedlich bin, aber musst du das auch jedem erzählen der vorbei kommt?

„Er versucht schon wieder zu laufen", berichtet Joey gerade stolz und meine Befürchtung wird wahr und er setzt mich auf dem Boden ab. Woooah, wo bist du mal wieder du dummes Gleichgewichtsgefühl? Ich torkle etwas und versuche vorwärts zu kommen, aber erst Joeys Hand ermöglicht es mir und ich marschiere los. Wohin? Keine Ahnung, aber irgendwo hin, wo sie mich nicht angaffen wie einen rosa Elefanten. Aber natürlich bringt alles nichts und ich bin Mittelpunkt, jedenfalls eine Weile.

Dann aber werden die Gespräche mit einem Mal interessant, als ich meinen Nachnamen höre.

„...war gestern schon nicht im Unterricht..."

„...scheinbar unentschuldigt..."

„...na und? Dem macht das nichts, der kriegt nie auch nur eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt..." Das ist Joey, war ja wohl klar.

Scheinbar ist es inzwischen aufgefallen, dass ich verschwunden bin. Nun ja, zumindest mein menschliches Ich, aber wie sag ich denen das nur? Vorerst gehen wohl alle davon aus, dass ich einfach wieder Sitzungen oder eine Geschäftsreise habe.

Ich frag mich nur, was mein Bruder denkt. Mokuba ist ja nun ganz allein zu Hause. Erst nach und nach wird mir die Bedeutung dessen klar und ich werd ganz unruhig, so dass Joey mich wieder hoch nimmt und in seine Jacke steckt.

Danke, da ist es zwar warm und gemütlich, aber das hilft mir nicht all zu viel.

Dass Mokuba Probleme mit meinem Verschwinden hat, merke ich am nächsten Morgen, als Joey es schafft zu frühstücken und mich in der Küche auf den Tisch, direkt vor den kleinen Fernseher setzt.

Es laufen Nachrichten und schon jetzt wird berichtet, dass niemand weiss wo ich mich gerade befinde.

Idioten! Unfähiges Personal! So was sollte nicht so schnell an die Öffentlichkeit, damit ist die KC doch ein leichtes Opfer für hungrige Haie und das wird alles auf Mokuba zurück fallen.

„Oh je, der arme Kleine", höre ich auch Joey hinter mir sagen, ehe er mir eine Schale Milch vor die Nase stellt.

„Ich muss heute Nachmittag mal mit ihm reden", entscheidet Wheeler gerade und ich kann nur hoffen, dass er mich mit nimmt.

Tja, Pech gehabt, offensichtlich ist Joey der Ansicht, dass eine Katze nichts in der Schule verloren hat und setzt mich vehement aufs Bett, nachdem er sich die Schuluniform angezogen hat und ich aufbruchbereit an der Tür gewartet hab.

„Du musst hier bleiben Seto. Das ist nichts für Kätzchen, hast du doch gestern gesehen", erklärt er mir wie einem dummen Kind und ich schnaube leise, um zum Trotz wieder zur Tür zu laufen und ihn auffordernd anzusehen. ‚So was schreckt einen Kaiba nicht, also mach die Tür auf!'

Aber Joey denkt nicht dran und trägt mich lächelnd zurück zum Bett und streichelt mir über den Kopf. „Sei ein braver Junge und warte hier..."

Ehe Joey reagieren kann, bin ich schon wieder vom Bett gesprungen, auch wenn mein verletztes Bein deswegen wieder ziemlich weh tut, aber echter Kaiba kennt kein Schmerz und ich kratze auffordernd an der Tür.

„Nein, Seto!" Oha, Joeys Stimme ist etwas lauter geworden und er trägt mich schon konsequenter zum Bett zurück, stürzt sich zur Tür und versucht sich rauszuquetschen, aber ätsch, Katzen sind viel wendiger und schmaler als Menschen und ich hab kein Problem mich an ihm vorbei zu zwängen und in die Wohnung zu flüchten.

Erster Anhaltspunkt Küche. Aber ich verweile gar nicht erst lang, sondern dreh nur eine Runde, denn die wheelersche Küche ist kein besonders erfreulicher Anblick. Selbiges gilt für das Wohnzimmer, wo ein dicker, fetter Berg auf dem Sofa liegt und schnarcht. Ups, ist das etwa Joeys Vater?

Irritiert blicke ich über die Schulter zu Joey, um einen Vergleich zu haben, doch just in dem Moment packt mich Joey und presst mich schier panisch an seine Brust, was mich gleich noch viel mehr verwirrt. Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder kaputt?

Ich gucke bedröpselt hoch in Joeys Gesicht und sehe seinen Blick auf weit aufgerissenen Augen, der auf seinen Vater gerichtet ist. Scheint nicht, als wäre der Typ besonders nett, wenn Joey „Ich-spuck-jedem-Gegner-ins-Gesicht" Wheeler so ängstlich wird.

Ich bin also gar nicht so unglücklich, als Joey mich geschwind wieder ins Zimmer trägt und sich mit mir auf das Bett setzt. Ich frag mich nur grad, wen das Kraulen meines Nackenfells mehr beruhigen soll: mich oder nicht doch eher ihn.

Schliesslich werde ich erneut aufs Bett gesetzt und Joey wählt den Weg durchs Fenster, über einen nahen Baum, um zur Schule zu kommen und ich bleib endgültig allein zurück. Allein mit einem Irren in der selben Wohnung wohlgemerkt! Mir sträubt es gleich das Nackenhaar, aber meine Krallen sind scharf und meine Reisszähne spitz, also soll der Kerl es nur wagen, Hand an eine kleine Katze anlegen zu wollen.

Die Gedanken, was ich mit Vater Wheeler so alles gern anstellen würde, sollte er sich daneben benehmen, lenken mich leider nur knapp fünf Minuten ab, danach macht sie sich breit – die Langeweile! Ich guck mich im Zimmer um, ob es etwas spannendes zu sehen gibt.

Das da könnte ein Duell Monsters Magazin sein, was da in der Ecke vor sich her gammelt. Also klettere ich wieder vom Bett, diesmal weitaus vorsichtiger, um meinen armen, bereits überstrapazierten Hinterlauf nicht noch mehr zu belasten und pirsche mich an das Magazin heran. Es ist tatsächlich eine etwas ältere Ausgabe und ich kann mich gar nicht mehr genau an deren Inhalt erinnern. Mit Müh und Not schaff ich es, ein paar Seiten umzublättern, nur um dann vor zwei Seiten voller Hieroglyphen zu stehen. Aber hey, was soll das?

Den Artikel hab ich damals sicher gelesen und da wäre mir aufgefallen, wenn er in so komischen Zeichen geschrieben gewesen wäre und...in mir tut sich eine dunkle Vorahnung breit und ich schieb das Magazin wieder zusammen, um mir den Titel anzugucken. Aber auch hier nur unentzifferbare Hieroglyphen, mit denen ich nichts anfangen kann und mir bestätigen, dass ich wohl meine Fähigkeit zu lesen eingebüsst habe. Ich hoffe das ist das Einzige, wäre nicht besonders erfreulich, wenn ich hier alles verlieren würde und auf den Intellekt einer normalen Katze zurück mutiere.

Nachdem ich mich einigermassen von dem Schock erholt habe, nicht mehr lesen zu können, begebe ich mich erneut auf die Suche nach etwas Unterhaltung und werde dabei wie magisch von Joeys Bett angelockt, unter dem scheinbar einige Karten liegen. Die will ich mir doch mal genauer ansehen. Ist wirklich spannend, was so kleine Jungs alles unterm Bett haben. Sogar ein Plüschtier finde ich, dass aussieht wie ein schwarzer Rotaugendrache. Tja, meine Firma lässt sich nicht lumpen was Merchandise anbelangt. Dann steigt mir etwas in die Nase, was mich niesen lässt, woraufhin lustige Flöckchen – Staubflocken, wie mir mein rationell denkendes Gehirn noch mitzuteilen versucht – um mich herum tanzen, nach denen ich begeistert angle!

Ha! Hab ich dich! Eine Flocke landet am Boden, doch die nächste tanzt schon an mir vorbei und ich patsche mit einer Pfote danach und auch diese erleigt meiner Kraft. Muahaha! Nehm euch in Acht ihr elenden Staubflocken, hier kommt der Flockentiger und macht euch alle fertig!

Ich stürze hinter den Teilen her und verteile sie ihm ganzen Zimmer, ehe ich mich wieder beruhige und mir schlagartig klar wird, was ich da gerade getan hab. Es ist zum...miauen, jawohl! Ich benehm mich echt schon wie irgend eine daher gelaufene Katze. Frustriert hüpfe ich aufs Bett zurück und rollte mich auf dem Kopfkissen ein, eine letzte, widerlich lästige Staubflocke von meiner Pfote schüttelnd.

Der Titel des Kapitels ist, wie einige vielleicht schon richtig vermutet haben, eine kleine Anspielung auf den Blumenladen in ‚Weiss Kreuz'


	6. Der grosse Jäger

**Samtpfoten und Saphiraugen**

_Der grosse Jäger_

Teil 06

* * *

Ich wache auf, als mir jemand das Köpfchen streichelt und blinzle verschlafen in das lächelnde Gesicht von Wheeler und kann nicht verhindern, dass ich ihn nur müde angähne. 

Daraufhin lacht der Blondschopf nur und wuschelt mir etwas ruppig durchs Fell.

„Na, du Schlafmütze? Hast du heute auch was gemacht ausser schlafen? So was nenn ich ein faules Leben. Möchte ich auch mal haben."

'Pah, wo denkst du hin? Ich hab mich todesmutig in Abenteuer gestürzt, bin tapfer unter dein Bett gekrochen, hab den Kampf gegen widerspenstige Staubflocken aufgenommen und versucht Hieroglyphen zu entziffern – nein, so was nenn ich nicht wirklich faul!'

Joey hat natürlich kein Wort verstanden, von dem, was ich von mir gegeben habe und guckt mich nur bedröpselt an. „Ich glaub du hast Hunger..."

‚Jawohl, das glaub ich auch...' Wenigstens etwas, was er sofort gerafft hat. Braver Junge.

Ich folge Joey geschwind, als dieser aus dem Zimmer geht. Scheinbar ist sein Alter nicht mehr zu Hause, denn Joey ist ganz ruhig und wirkt gelassen.

Dafür gefriert mir nun das Blut in den Adern, denn auf dem Küchentisch steht eine Tüte aus dem Supermarkt und daraus entnimmt Joey gerade eine Dose...eine Dose Katzenfutter! Und daneben eine Packung mit Brekkies!

Wäääh, lasst mich hier raus! Lasst mich zu Mokuba! Hilfe!

Ich mache auf dem Absatz kehrt und flitze zur Wohnungstür. Wenn ich jetzt noch anfange Katzenfutter zu mir zu nehmen, ist alles aus. Aber endgültig.

Doch Joey scheint fest dazu entschlossen zu sein, mir genau dieses Futter vorzusetzen, egal wie sehr ich auch an der Wohnungstür kratze und kläglich maunze. Er holt mich einfach zurück und setzt mich vor einer Schüssel mit Nassfutter ab.

Ich hoffe darauf, dass mein Blick ihn zu töten vermag, aber er sitzt geduldig daneben und scheint mir das Futter schmackhaft machen zu wollen. Ich aber, guck ihn nur stur an und warte auf etwas besseres.

„Was ist denn? Die Verkäuferin sagt, dass sei DAS Futter für Katzenkinder. Davon wirst du gross und stark, aber nur wenn du es frisst mein Süsser..."

'Süsser! Hast du mich grad wirklich SÜSSER genannt!' Ich bin entsetzt und setz mich erst recht beleidigt vor der Schüssel hin und denk nicht dran, auch nur an dem Frass zu riechen, egal wie sehr mein Bauch auch knurren mag und das tut er gewaltig.

Irgendwann scheint Joey doch keine Geduld mehr zu haben und steht auf, um sich selber etwas zu Essen zu machen. Sofort steh ich bei Fuss und sehe ihn abwartend an. Aha, Brötchen mit Leberpastete, ja das ist gut, davon nehm ich dann bitte auch was.

Och komm schon. Sei nicht so knauserig und...was soll das denn?

Joey hat etwas von der Paste auf seinen Finger gedrückt und hält sie mir so hin. Soll ich das nun etwa so fressen? Mit Finger drin? Bäh bist du... brrr...hast du wenigstens die Hände gewaschen? Alles hilft nichts, ich hab Hunger und die Paste duftet zu verlockend.

Ehe wir beiden uns versehen, ist die Paste weg und ich lecke mir höchst genüsslich das Schnäuzchen sauber, währen Joey mich von oben her angrinst. „Na siehst du? Ich krieg dich schon zum Fressen, du kleines, mageres Ding du", grinst er mich an und ich schmolle ihn demonstrativ an, auch wenn er das wahrscheinlich gar nicht schnallt.

Irgendwann, nach einer halben Tube Leberpaste oder so, ist mein Bauch dann endlich soweit voll, dass ich meine Gedanken wieder auf etwas anderes richten kann ausser Fressen.

Und mein erster Gedanke betrifft mich selbst, oder besser gesagt mein alter Ego, dass ja vermisst wird. Fragt sich nur, wie ich raus kriege, was grad so vor sich geht, wenn ich keine Zeitungen mehr lesen kann und Joey scheinbar nicht gewillt ist, den Fernseher anzustellen.

Der scheint nämlich gerade ernsthaft zu versuchen seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen, was mich doch einigermassen erstaunt, denn ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass er sie jemals dabei gehabt hätte.

Doch nun sitzt er in seinem Zimmer am Schreibtisch und hat vor sich scheinbar das Mathebuch aufgeschlagen und kritzelt etwas auf ein Blatt Papier hin, während ich beginne mich ernsthaft zu langweilen.

Die Staubflocken sind alle vernichtet, auch wenn ich fast an einem Hustenanfall erstickt wäre. Zeitschriften versteh ich ja nicht mehr, einen Fernseher hat Joey nicht im Zimmer...ja was bleibt denn da nur? Was kann ich nur...da bewegt sich was!

Wie elektrisiert heftet sich mein Blick auf das kleine bewegliche Ding und ich spüre wie meine Schwanzspitze von links nach rechts zuckt, während ich mich langsam anpirsche.

Jawohl, ich bin der Jäger, ich bin der Tiger, du bist nur Beute. Noch zuckst du, aber wenn ich dich hab, dann ist es aus, denn der grosse Seto ist auf der Pirsch...auf der Jagd genau...

Oh, es bewegt sich wieder...ich duckte mich flach auf den Boden und robbe dichter heran, mich hinter dem achtlos fallen gelassenen Rucksack versteckend.

Es fehlen nur noch wenige Zentimeter, ich kann fühlen, wie sich all meine Muskeln anspannen und sich auf den alles entscheidenden Sprung vorbereiten. Noch einmal tief einatmen und dann...SPRUNG!

„KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Ha! Erwischt, du Sau! Stirb!

„Setoooo! Bist du irre?" Joey gellende Stimme klingelt in meinen Ohren und ich gucke verwirrt hoch.

Was denn? Ach das war DEIN Zeh? Och Gott wie konnte ich nur! Vorsichtig ziehe ich meine Krallen aus Joeys Socke zurück und guck den Jungen ganz unschuldig an und nein, ich bemerkt auch nicht, dass sich der weisse Stoff an einigen Stellen rot färbt.

„Setooo..." Wieder Joeys weinerliche Stimme. Ich verdreh meine Augen. Also SO schlimm kann es ja nicht gewesen sein, ich bin doch noch ein Kätzchen.

Scheinbar ist Joey anderer Meinung, denn er zieht seinen Fuss hoch in den Schoss und rupft sich die Socke ab, die auf meinem Kopf landet. Noch immer wimmernd beguckt er sich die wirklich winzig kleinen Löcher, die aber bluten wie Sau. Was kann ich denn dafür wenn er Bluter ist? Wusste ich das etwa vorher? Nein, also...ich armes Kätzchen, ich Opfer.

Noch während ich darüber nachdenke, warum genau ICH das Opfer bin und nicht Joey, steht eben dieser auf und geht sich verarzten, denn er kommt kurz darauf mit einem verbundenen Zeh wieder zurück.

Nun bin ich aber wohl fällig, denn er packt mich am Kragen und hebt mich hoch.

‚Nyaaah, das tut doch weh, du Grobian!', maunze ich ihn empört an, aber scheinbar ist das die Strafe für meinen ersten Probejagdversuch, für den ich mir wohl ein etwas unglücklich gewähltes Ziel ausgesucht habe.

„Böse Katze, böse. Mach so was nie, nie wieder...", schimpft er mich aus, wie ein kleines Kind, könnte ich, würde ich schmollend die Arme vor der Brust verschränken. So aber bleibt mir nur die Möglichkeit des bemitleidenden Herumhängens vor Joeys Gesicht. Oh, komm schon! Sei nicht so nachtragend! Es war ja nicht böse gemeint, es war...ein Versehen? Ja genau, ein Versehen! Also sein lieber Joey, Joey und setz klein Seto wieder ab, so langsam wird mit nämlich schlecht von dem Geschaukel, auch wenn es merkwürdigerweise nicht im geringsten unangenehm ist. Könnte daran liegen, dass mein Körper von einer seltsamen Starre erfasst wurde, kaum dass er mich hochgehoben hat.

Aber scheinbar hat er doch irgendwann Mitleid mit mir und nimmt mich an die Brust und krault mir den Kopf.

„Hach Seto...wenn du nicht halb so niedlich wärst, würde ich dich wohl an die nächste Wand klatschen", grinst er und knuddelt mich, fast so, als wolle er mich anders zu Tode bringen, aber scheinbar ist das nur eine Ausdrucksform seiner grenzenlose Liebe zu mir kleinem, unschuldigen Geschöpf.

Durch das Gestreichel werd ich wieder ganz ruhig und beginne wieder diese seltsamen, wohlwollende Geräusche, auch gemeinhin als Schnurren bekannt, von mir zu geben, was Joey scheinbar in noch grössere Verzückung versetzt.

Er beginnt mir irgend etwas zu erzählen, doch erst bei der Erwähnung von Mokubas Namen werde ich hellhörig.

„...deswegen werden wir ihn wohl morgen mal besuchen. Der arme Kleine ist ja jetzt ganz allein. Keine Ahnung wo sein grosser, missratener Bruder wieder hin abgetaucht ist. Aber Mokuba weiss nichts und ist natürlich in grosser Sorge. Wir gehen ihn etwas trösten. Na was meinst du, Seto? Kommst du mit? Dann hat er wenigstens einen Seto um sich herum, vielleicht tröstet ihn dass auch etwas. Tiere sollen doch so eine besondere Wirkung auf Kinder und ältere Menschen haben."

Na ja, ich bin kein Psychologe, aber so weit ich weiss, aber das die meisten Tiere auch auf die meisten Menschen, egal welchen Alters. Nur bei mir hat es nie funktioniert. Ich konnte nie etwas mit diesen bellenden und maunzenden und zwitschernden Bewohnern unseres Planten anfangen. Aber ich kann ja froh sein, dass die meisten Menschen zum Glück nicht so sind wie ich und sich um die hilflosen, kleinen Wesen, so wie ich gerade leider eines bin, kümmern.

Mit grossen, blauen Augen gucke ich zu Joey hoch und gebe ein feines Fiepen von mir, dass ihn scheinbar auch auf mich aufmerksam werden lässt.

„Was ist denn? Nein, keine Sorge Kleiner, ich bin nicht traurig wegen Kaibas verschwinden, ich bin...froh...jawohl, genau! Ich muss doch froh sein...hahaha, endlich bin ich den arroganten Lackaffen los!"

Kritisch gucke ich Joey an. Ich wusste ja, dass ich bei ihm keinen all zu hohen Stellenwert hab, aber jeder dieser gerade eben verwendeten Ausdrücke klang so...falsch. Einfach nur...unehrlich. Als ob er das Gegenteil von dem meinen würde, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Ich muss mich irren. Ganz bestimmt. Ein Joey Wheeler würde nie Seto Kaiba vermissen, wo kämen wir denn da noch hin?

Trotzdem scheint seine Stimmung danach sehr gedämpft und den ganzen Abend verbringt er anschliessend vor der kleinen Glotze im Wohnzimmer, mit mir an seiner Seite, nur kurz unterbrochen von einem Abendessen, was wieder in eine Art Kleinkrieg ausgeartet war, bis ich bekam, was ich wollte.

Aber pünktlich, eine Minute nach Mitternacht sprang Joey plötzlich hoch, schaltete den Fernseher aus und lief mit mir in sein Zimmer. Nur wenige Minuten später hörte ich, wie jemand in die Wohnung polterte und legte automatisch die Ohren an, worauf mich Joey fester an sich drückte und sich mit mir unter die Bettdecke verkroch.

Etwas war hier nicht in Ordnung. Ganz und gar nicht, aber ich werd zum Glück nicht Zeuge dessen, was nicht stimmt. Es kehrt wieder Ruhe ein und auch Joey entspannt sich nach und nach, bis er schliesslich langsam einschläft und auch ich rolle mich einfach nur noch an seinem Bauch zusammen und entschlummere bald ins Land der Träume.


	7. Auf der Flucht

**Samtpfoten und Saphiraugen**

_Auf der Flucht_

Teil 07

* * *

Den Wecker am nächsten Morgen höre noch nicht einmal ich, was für eine Schande. Aber scheinbar hat er einen anderen Bewohner dieser Behausung geweckt und der donnert nun unüberhörbar gegen Joeys Zimmertür.

„Mach diesen verdammten Scheißwecker aus, du elender Nichtsnutz!"

Augenblicklich sitzt Joey senkrecht im Bett und ich flieg erst einmal von seinem Bauch auf die Decke und guckte gehetzt um mich herum, von wo denn der Angreifer kommt.

Joey zieht mich an sich, ehe er sich dem Störenfried da draußen zuwendet.

„Ich mach ja schon, ich mach ja schon! Geh wieder schlafen!", brüllt er offensichtlich seinen Vater an, der noch immer vor der Tür herumwütet.

Erst nachdem der Wecker aus ist kehrt langsam wieder Ruhe ein und ich merke erst jetzt, dass ich wie Espenlaub am Zittern bin. Joey schafft es kaum mich zu beruhigen, zumal er selbst ganz fahrig ist und sich nun eilig anzieht.

Danach lauscht er erst einmal an der Tür, doch die Luft scheint rein zu sein und er öffnet die Tür. Aber kaum, dass er raus tritt, sehe ich eine fliegende Hand, die auf ihn zurast und sein Gesicht nur um Haaresbreite verfehlt.

„Du hast verpennt, du Versager", faucht der alte Wheeler seinen Sohn an. „Dein Chef hat eben angerufen und dir gekündigt. Weißt du, was das bedeutet, Joseph?"

Joey duckt sich nur, als sein Alter wieder nach ihm greifen will. Er stammelt irgendwelche Entschuldigungen, doch die scheinen den scheinbar schon wieder besoffenen Kerl nicht einmal zu erreichen.

Zack! Nun hat er ihn erwischt und zieht ihn am Kragen zu sich heran und rüttelt ihn. Ich hab gehört, dass Väter dadurch schon Babys umgebracht hätten, ich hoffe Joey ist da widerstandsfähiger.

Natürlich ist er das und er versucht sich auch loszureißen, doch da patscht sein Vater schon wieder zu und nachdem Joeys Kopf zur Seite geflogen ist, rinnt auch etwas Blut aus seiner Nase.

‚Hey!' So langsam reicht mir dieser Anblick und als Wheeler senior wieder zum Schlag ausholt, bekommt er meine Krallen zu spüren, sodass er Joey los lässt und mich erst einmal entsetzt anstarrt.

Dann aber tickt er endgültig aus. „Woher kommt dieses elende Mistvieh!", brüllt er Joey an und versucht nach mir zu treten, doch inzwischen kann ich ganz ordentlich mit meinem neuen Körper umgehen und weiche geschickt aus.

Aber nicht nur ich bin auf der Flucht, auch Joey sieht zu, dass er weg kommt. Noch mit offenen Schnürsenkeln türmt er aus der Wohnung. Ich schaff es gerade noch durch eine Türritze zu entwischen, ehe die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss kracht.

Scheiße! Wo ist Joey? Ich sehe ihn nicht mehr, trotzdem lauf ich weiter, nur weit weg von diesem gefährlichen Ort. Immer schön auf dem Gehweg, eine Begegnung mit einem Auto hatte ich schon, die reicht mir eigentlich auch für den Rest meines Lebens.

Von Joey sehe ich immer noch nichts. Ob er wohl die falsche Richtung erwischt hat? Oder...hab gar ich …?

Abrupt bleibe ich stehen und sehe mich vorsichtig um, doch die hohen Gebäude kommen mir seltsam unbekannt vor. Also besser umdrehen und zurück in die andere Richtung, dann treffe ich sicher wieder auf Joey. Ich hoffe nur der Alte ist ihm nicht hinterher, der war ja echt übel drauf, da war mein Adoptivvater ja fast schon liebevoll mit mir und Mokuba.

Kein Joey auf dem ganzen Rückweg nicht, aber seltsamerweise taucht der verflixte Wohnblock auch nicht vor mir auf und nach einer weiteren halben Stunde muss ich einsehen, dass ich mich verlaufen hab und das in einer Gegend, in die sich ein Kätzchen besser nicht verlaufen sollte. Obwohl es schon Tag ist und die Sonne scheinbar scheint, ist es hier unten düster und unheimlich und ich versuch vergeblich irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt zu finden, wo genau ich mich gerade befinde.

Orientierungslos und noch immer mit rasendem Herzen setz ich meinen Weg fort. Irgendwann muss auch die dunkelste Ecke von Domino-City zu Ende sein und dieses Ende muss ich finden.

„Na verlaufen Kleiner?"

‚Wie? Was? Wo?' Verwirrt sehe ich mich um, kann jedoch niemanden entdecken, der mich angesprochen haben könnte.

„Wo guckst du denn hin?"

Da wieder. Diese seltsame Stimme. Mir läuft es eiskalt den Rücken entlang und mein Nackenfell sträubt sich leicht, doch schließlich hebe ich endlich intuitiv den Kopf und gucke nach oben. Aber da ist nichts. Außer ein paar Wäscheleinen auf denen unförmige Wäschestücke hängen. Ein paar Tauben auf einer Wasserrinne, eine dicke, fette Katze auf einem Fensterbank, ein paar Fliegen die über die Wände krabbeln und... Moment mal!

‚Redest du mit mir?' Bin ich blöd, oder spreche ich gerade echt eine Katze an? Doch der Dicke steht plötzlich auf und guckt runter, mir direkt in die Augen.

„Mit wem denn sonst, Kleiner? Was hast du denn hier verloren? Der Mama weggelaufen, oder was? Und wo ist denn dein Halsband? Gefährliche Gegend hier. Ohne Halsband fangen sie dich bald ein..."

Die schwarzweiße Katze kommt nun über die Feuerleiter runter und so ganz wohl ist mir nicht mehr in meinem Fell, so dass ich ein paar Schritte zurück tapse.

„Hey, hey, nur keine Angst vor mir Katerchen", lacht das Vieh. Das lacht wirklich! Dabei ist das doch ne Katze und warum zum Teufel versteh ich, was er sagt? Bin ich schon so sehr zur Katze geworden? Werd ich bald die Menschen nicht mehr verstehen?

Panik krampft mein Herz zusammen und lässt meine Schwanzspitze nervös hin und her peitschen. Noch ehe die andere Katze mich erreicht, sprinte ich davon. Ich will keine anderen Katzen verstehen! Ich BIN doch schließlich KEINE Katze! Das hier ist nur ein vorübergehender Zustand. Ein dummer Scherz, den sich jemand mit mir erlaubt hat und den er sicher noch bereuen wird.

„Hey! Warte! Jungchen! Nicht in die Richtung, da..."

Mehr höre ich nicht mehr von der Katze und mir ist auch ziemlich egal was sie zu sagen hat. Ich will nach Hause! Ich will zu Mokuba! Ich will zu Joey! Hauptsache zu jemandem, der mich kennt und den ich kenne.

Mein Denken ist nur noch aufs Laufen beschränkt, doch dieser Lauf endet jäh, als ich mich in einem grünen Netzähnlichen Ding verfange und plötzlich in die Luft gerissen werde.

„Na, wen haben wir denn hier? Einen kleinen Streuner...hehe!"

Noch immer bin ich hilflos am zappeln und versuche irgendwie aus dem Netz zu entfliehen, doch je mehr ich mich winde, umso enger wird alles um mich herum und die dünnen Nylonfäden schneiden überall ein. Ehe ich mich versehe werd ich von einem feisten Kerl davon getragen, zu einem Wagen, der nichts Gutes verheißen mag.

Tatsächlich steckt der Typ mich in eine stinkende kleine Box, aber nicht ohne, dass ich vorher noch kräftig zu Kratzen und zu Beißen versuche, schließlich gibt kein Kaiba einfach kampflos auf.

Dafür hält mich der böse Mann nun ganz gemein am Nackenfell fest und schließlich knallt die Tür der Kiste zu und ich sitz in der Falle.

Kläglich maunzend versuch ich dem Kerl begreiflich zu machen, dass ich kein Streuner bin, sondern zu Joey gehöre!

Ähm, Moment mal... na ja ihr wisst schon wie ich das meine mit dem ‚gehören'. Ich bin halt keine herrenlose Katze, da ist wer, der sich sicher Sorgen macht und wenn die mich schlecht behandeln, kann Wheeler sicher fuchsteufelswild werden, haben wir ja alle schon mal gesehen, wie leicht der in die Luft geht.

Die Fahrt in der engen Box, die wirklich nicht sehr angenehm riecht, dauert eine halbe Unendlichkeit und wir könnten inzwischen in Timbuktu oder sonst wo sein, ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer.

Ich weiß nur, dass ich hier weg muss und das ganz schnell, sonst wollen die Typen mir sicher wieder an meine Männlichkeit und das kann ich nicht verantworten. Also wehre ich mich wieder nach Leibeskräften, als man mich aus der Kiste holt und schlag meine Zähne in die nächstbeste Hand, die vor mir auftaucht.

„AUUUU! Mistvieh!" Vor Schreck lässt der Kerl mich los und ich lande sicher auf allen Vieren auf dem Fliesenboden. Zeit zum Umgucken hab ich keine, ich such mir blitzschnell die nächste Versteckmöglichkeit, auch wenn ich sicher bin, dass ich aus dem Augenwinkel jede Menge Zwinger und Käfige gesehen habe.

Das nächst beste Versteck ist in diesem, recht ungünstigen Fall ein Aktenschrank, auf den ich nur mit Mühe rauf komme, nun aber scheinbar vor den Tierfängern sicher bin.

Nicht lange wie sich heraus stellt, denn der Kerl kommt mit Verstärkung und einem Käscher zurück. Langsam aber sicher geht mir die Puste aus, mein Herz rast in meiner schmalen Brust und ich sehe mich nach einem Ausweg aus diesem Schlamassel um. Unter mir brüllen die Männer mich an, was mir herzlich egal ist. Weit weniger kalt lassen mich die Köter, welche die ganze Zeit schon hektisch in ihren Käfigen kläffen und mir scheinbar an die Gurgel wollen. Doch, einen Augenblick mal... heißt es nicht, dass Katzen eine ausgezeichnete Balance haben? Ich könnte über die Käfigstangen entlang nach hinten zu dem gekippten Fenster...

Noch ehe ich den Gedanken zu ende denken kann, nehme ich Anlauf und versuche mein Glück. Zwar gleite ich im ersten Moment ab, doch reflexartig kann ich mich mit den Vorderpfoten fest halten und zieh mich wieder hoch auf die Stande. Keine Sekunde zu früh, denn der Hund unter mir hat schon versucht nach mir zu schnappen und meine Schwanzspitze um ein Haar erwischt.

Nun aber schnell. Geschickt wie ein Seiltänzer husche ich über die Stangen hinweg in Richtung Fenster. Es kommt immer näher und ich kann die frische Luft von draußen schon fast riechen, als es mit einem Mal nur Zentimeter vor meiner Nase zu geschlagen wird.

„Nichts da, Katze! So schnell entkommst du uns nicht", höhnt einer der Männer. Wenn der wüsste, wie sehr das meinen Kampfgeist erst anstachelt.  
Mit peitschendem Schwanz stehe ich also nun vor den beiden Typen, überlegend, wie ich nun hier raus komme.

Da vorne ist die Tür, die steht zwar nicht offen, ist aber nur angelehnt, die sollte ich aufdrücken können. Das Problem ist nur – dazwischen stehen diese beiden Halbaffen auf zwei Beinen und versperren mir den Weg.

„Na komm schon Kätzchen, miez, miez, miez!", versucht einer mich an zu locken, aber ich leg nur den Rückwärtsgang ein und geh ein paar Schritte nach hinten. ‚Nein, tu ich nicht, komm doch du, Blödmann, Blödmann, Blödmann!' Und der tut es echt!

Er kommt näher und beugt sich zu mir runter. Seine Hand soll wohl so aussehen, als ob er ein Leckerli darin versteckt hat, aber darauf fällt Seto Kaiba nicht rein.

‚Komm nur noch etwas näher, Blödmann...' Das leise Maunzen meinerseits, scheint die Kerle in falsche Sicherheit zu wiegen, denn grinsend geht er vor mir in die Knie.

Darauf hab ich nur gewartet! Ich drücke mich mit den Hinterläufen vom Boden ab und lande direkt auf dem Mützenbedeckten Schädel des Mannes vor mir und von da ist es ein Leichtes auf den Kopf des anderen zu springen und hinten wieder runter zu hechten.

Wie der geölte Blitz stürme ich zur Tür. Pfote dazwischen, aufstoßen und raus! Waaaaaah, Freiheit ich komme!

Aber erst mal lande ich nur in einem langen Korridor und ich hab keine Ahnung, ob ich nun links oder rechts soll. Aber die Entscheidung wird mir abgenommen, als sich an einem Ende eine Tür öffnet und eine Frau in edlem Zwirn den Gang betritt, eine Familie mit zwei Kindern im Schlepptau, die offensichtlich eins der Tierchen hier adoptieren wollen.

Interessiert mich alles nicht, ich renn nur in halsbrecherischem Tempo auf die noch offene Tür zu, denn wenn die da in das Gebäude rein gekommen sind, komm ich da auch wieder raus.

Ich hör die Kinder quietschen. „Mama, die will ich! Guck mal, die will spielen!"

Pah, wenn ihr wüsstet. Spielen? Ich? Dafür hab ich keine Zeit. Ab zwischen den Beinen der Menschen hindurch, die vergeblich versuchen nach mir zu greifen, als ich auch schon das Schnaufen meiner Verfolger höre.

„Haltet das Vieh fest! Die will abhauen! Lasst sie nicht entwischen!"

Ätsch, Blödmann, Blödmann, Blödmann, ihr seid zu doof, um einen Kater meines Kalibers zu kriegen und nachdem ich endlich auch die tückische Drehtür hinter mich gebracht habe, atme ich endlich wieder den süßen Duft von Freiheit, von frischer Natur und Tannenwäldern, während ich einfach nur weg von dem Gebäude laufe.

Ähm, stopp! Tannenwälder? Können wir das noch mal langsam und in Zeitlupe haben? Hinter einem der Nadelbäume bleibe ich hechelnd und nach Luft japsend stehen, um zu sehen ob ich verfolgt werde, aber scheinbar haben die meine Spur bereits verloren, also zurück zu dem anderen, essenziell wichtigen Problem: Warum zum Teufel bin ich in einem Tannenwald? Wo sind die nächsten Gebäude? Wo ist der Park von Domino-City? Wo ist die Zivilisation?

Und nun wird mir langsam und sehr beängstigend klar, dass ich nicht mehr da bin, wo ich mich auskenne und dass ich keine Ahnung hab, welche Richtung ich einschlagen muss, um zurück nach Domino-City zu kommen und zurück zu Joey.

Über mir beginnt es dumpf zu grollen und das Licht schwindet nach und nach, während es merklich kühler wird. Auch das noch. Ich verdrücke mich enger zwischen die Wurzeln des Baumes, trotzdem trifft mich der erste Regentropfen eiskalt auf der Nase und viele tausend Tropfen folgen, denn binnen weniger Minuten beginnt es in Strömen zu regnen und weit und breit ist kein Dach zu sehen. Klatschnass bis auf die Haut, frierend und hungrig bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als das Unwetter abzuwarten, das Unwetter und die einbrechende Nacht.


	8. Der Weg nach Hause

**Samtpfoten und Saphiraugen**

_Der Weg nach Hause_

Teil 08

* * *

Aber jedes Unwetter endet einmal, dachte ich jedenfalls. Das hier scheint gar nicht enden zu wollen und ich wage kaum noch zu hoffen, als erst im Morgengrauen langsam der Regen nachlässt.

Na toll....binnen weniger Minuten scheint alles wie vergessen, als ob es nie geregnet und gestürmt hätte. Lediglich ein paar Regentropfen, die noch von den Blättern perlen erinnern an die vergangene Nacht, nicht aber die strahlende Sonne, die langsam aufgeht.

Und, na ja...natürlich mein triefend nasses Fell. Keine Ahnung wie ich das je wieder trocken bekommen soll. Hunde schütteln sich ja, aber ob das bei mir auch was bringt? Ich versuche es einfach, mit dem Effekt, dass ich durch meinen eigenen Schwung auf dem Hintern lande....scheisse!

Doch das Fell trocknet schliesslich doch irgendwie von allein und ich bemerke mit Schrecken, dass ich noch ein ganz anderes Problem habe: Hunger!

Ich bin hier in der vollkommenen Wildnis, wie soll ich hier was zu Essen finden? Ich glaub kaum, dass hinter dem nächsten Baum ein BurgerKing oder der gleichen auftaucht.

Einen Burger King zwar nicht, dafür aber eine kleine graue Maus, die mich wie erstarrt ansieht.

Ich schlucke. Soll ich wirklich? Kann ich das tatsächlich tun? Ehe ich weiter überlegen kann, reagiert mein Körper bereits und mit einem gezielten Sprung lande ich auf der Maus, die nun zwischen meinen Krallen gefangen ist und herzzerreissend quietscht.

Hungrig lecke ich mir übers Mäulchen, aber das doofe Ding sieht mich immer noch auch kleinen, schwarzen Knopfaugen an, die verdächtig schimmern und mein felsenfester Entschluss diese Maus hier zu meinem Frühstück zu machen, gerät ins Wanken.

Oh bitte nicht. Sieh mich nicht so an. Nein, tu das nicht. Die Augen scheinen noch grösser und noch feuchter zu werden. Was du hast Familie? Oh scheisse....und was jetzt? Scheinbar eine Ewigkeit sitze ich mit der Maus zwischen meinen Tatzen da und überlege, was ich machen soll. Schliesslich seufze ich tief und zieh meine Krallen wieder ein. Na los, hau schon ab und geh zu deiner Familie....und lass dich nicht mehr erwischen!

Ja, bin ich denn total bescheuert? Da rennt es hin, mein einziges Frühstück und verschwindet auf Nimmerwiedersehen. Aber was war die auch ekelhaft niedlich. So was kann man doch nicht fressen. Ausserdem war sie rund um haarig, das hätte ja gar nicht schmecken können. Ich schniefe leise. Nie wieder! Nie wieder werd ich so ein armes, wehrloses Geschöpf fressen, wirklich nie mehr....

Drei Stunden später könnte ich mich für meine eigenen Gedanken ohrfeigen, dann nämlich als mein Magen zu rebellieren beginnt und mir fast schlecht vor Hunger wird. Wenigstens zu Trinken find ich jede Menge, denn das Regenwasser hat sich in Blätterschalen gesammelt.

Doch davon werd ich auch nicht wirklich satt und je weiter ich gehe, umso dunkler scheint der Wald zu werden. Langsam wird er mir unheimlich und ich entschliesse mich die Richtung zu wechseln und das ziemlich eilig. So schnell mit meine tapsigen Pfoten tragen, laufe ich durch den Wald, bis er sich endlich lichtet und ich den Waldrand erreiche und endlich....endlich, ja.....vor mir erkenne ich Domini City, ganz unverwechselbar und strahlend!

Wenn auch noch in einiger Entfernung. Mit dem Auto wäre es sicher eine gute halbe Stunde. Wie lange es zu Fuss, respektive auf vier Pfoten dauern wird, will ich lieber gar nicht erst wissen.

Es bleibt mir ja doch nichts anderes übrig, also wacker los zu marschieren. Immerhin spielt das Wetter nun mit und über mir scheint die Sonne und trocknet mir nach und nach das Fell.

Ein lauer Wind weht, die Vögel zwitschern und ich streife durch eine hübsche Blumenwiese. Eigentlich alles schön und gut, nur kommt die verdammte Stadt einfach nicht näher, so scheint es jedenfalls.

In den frühen Abendstunden dann sehe ich über mir einen majestätischen Raubvogel fliegen und bleibe einen Moment stehen. Oh ja, Schwingen müsste man jetzt haben. Dann könnte ich einfach so nach Hause fliegen, zurück zu Joey und mir Chicken Nuggets rein ziehen bis ich platze.

Der Sperber zieht weiter über mir seine Kreise, die irgendwie immer enger werden und ein seltsames Gefühl beschleicht mich. Irgendwie scheint es, als wäre der Kerl da oben hungrig und auf der Suche nach einem leckeren Kaninchen oder....ich muss trocken schlucken.

Scheisse! Wie gross sind Kaninchen? So gross wie ich gerade, oder? Also könnte das Vieh da oben....

In meine Gedanken hinein höre ich einen markerschütternden Schrei und mit einem Mal stürzt sich der Sperber direkt auf mich!

Instinktiv beginnen meine Beine zu rennen. Das Scheissvieh will mich wirklich fressen, dabei bin ich doch noch viel zu jung, um als Raubvogelmahlzeit zu enden. Ausserdem häng ich doch irgendwie an meinem Leben, auch wenn das nicht alle glauben wollen.

Doch der Sperber gibt nicht so einfach auf, egal wie viele Haken ich schlage oder wie schnell ich auch laufe. Mein kleines Herz hämmert bereits so fest in meiner Brust, dass ich Angst habe, es sprengt mir bald alle Rippen.

Vor mir taucht nun wieder eine Strasse auf, doch der sporadische Verkehrt interessiert mich gerade herzlich wenig und ich versuche über die Strasse auf die andere Seite in den Graben zu gelangen, wo ich nach einem Hechtsprung erst einmal hektisch schnaufend verharre, verborgen zwischen langen Gräsern, darauf wartend, dass der Raubvogel endlich verschwindet und sich gefälligst ein anderen Mittagessen sucht.

Ich bin ganz zittrig und jeder Muskel meines Körpers bebt aufs äusserste angespannt. Mein Herzschlag normalisiert sich nur sehr langsam, ebenso meine viel zu schnelle Atmung und ich muss mich dazu zwingen nicht zu hyperventilieren.

Schliesslich streckte ich mich hechelnd in dem Graben aus und schliesse meine Augen. Ich will lieber gar nicht wissen wie ich inzwischen aussehe, denn ich kann den Dreck förmlich an mir fühlen, ohne ihn sehen zu müssen.

Aus Angst, dass der Raubvogel noch da sein könnte, verbringe ich nach meiner inneren Uhr zu urteilen, den halben Tag in diesem Graben. Zwischendurch muss ich sogar eingedöst sein, denn als ich den Kopf wieder einmal prüfend hebe, steht die Sonne schon sehr tief und langsam wage ich mich aus meinem Versteck hervor.

Irgendwie hab ich nun vollkommen die Orientierung verloren und tapste unsicher voran. Doch ich habe Glück und irgendwann erkenne ich eine Strasse.

Sofort spüre ich neue Energie meinen Körper durchfluten und ich sprinte los. Gott, ich könnte diesen Scheissteer küssen, so froh bin ich, wieder etwas zivilisiertes zu sehen. Nun allerdings stellt sich die Frage in welche Richtung diese Strasse führt. Eine sicher nach Domino City, die andere aber...

Scheisse! Was nun? Warten bis ein Auto kommt oder auf gut Glück losstromern?

Es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig und ich trotte los. Von der vielgesagten Eleganz der Katzen hab ich wohl inzwischen nicht mehr all zu viel übrig. Ich bin dreckig, müde und mein angeschlagener Hinterlauf tut auch wieder weh, so dass ich ihn sogar leicht nachziehen muss.

Die Nacht bricht herein, doch ich laufe weiter, einfach weil ich genau weiss, dass wenn ich mich jetzt hinlege, ich so schnell sicher nicht mehr aufstehen werde.

Den Hunger spüre ich schon gar nicht mehr als solches, sondern nur noch als ein dumpfes Gefühl in meinem Bauch. Irgendwann leg ich dann doch ein Päuschen ein, weil mir inzwischen alle vier Pfoten weh tun und aus purer Verzweiflung knabberte ich sogar an ein paar Grashalmen.

Erstaunt muss ich fest stellen, dass die sogar gegen das komische Gefühl im Bauch helfen, also schnapp ich mir ein paar grüne Gräser mehr, bis es offensichtlich zu viel ist und mir ganz übel wird.

Ein Würgereiz durchfährt mich, den ich zu unterdrücken versuche, doch es ist hoffnungslos und all das schöne Gras kommt wieder hoch und ich übergeb mich im nächsten Strassengraben.

Wie gut, dass nun niemand hier anwesend ist. Das ist soooo peinlich, einfach nur widerlich und ich könnt gleich noch mal wegen mir selber kotzen. Das ist alles einfach so erbärmlich und genauso fühl ich mich auch gerade. Käme nun ein Lastwagen, ich glaub ich würde auf der Strasse liegen bleiben und mich überrollen lassen.

Aber bei dem Pech das ich zur Zeit habe, ist es natürlich klar, dass ausgerechnet jetzt kein Laster vorbei kommt und auch sonst kein Fahrzeug.

Meine Beine spür ich bereits seit Stunden nicht mehr, aber ich lauf trotzdem weiter. Nach meiner unfreiwillig eingelegten Pause muss ich mich nun regelrecht zwingen weiter zu gehen.

Ich kann es fast nicht glauben, als ich irgendwann ein Lichtstreifen am Horizont sehe, der eindeutig nicht die aufgehende Sonne ist, sondern die bekannten Lichter von Domino-City.

Allerdings schaffe ich es nicht mehr in einem Zug die Stadt zu erreichen und lege beiden ersten Häusern eine Rast ein, weil meine Beinchen inzwischen bei jedem Schritt unkontrolliert zittern und ich sie einfach nicht mehr richtig voreinander absetzen kann.

Schlafen, einfach nur noch schlafen, mehr will ich gar nicht. Mehr kann ich auch gar nicht mehr und so verkriech ich mich in einem Garten unter einer Gartenbank und kaum dass ich mich zusammen gerollt hab, fallen mir auch schon die Augen zu.


	9. In der grossen Stadt

**Samtpfoten und Saphiraugen**

_In der grossen Stadt_

Teil 09

* * *

Der Morgen beginnt für mich mit einem riesigen Schrecken, denn mit einem Mal werd ich von zwei Händen gepackt und unter dem Gartenbank hervor gezogen.

Ich finde mich plötzlich in den Armen eines kleinen Mädchens wieder, das mich aus grossen Augen anstrahlt.

„Oh, Papa, Papa, guck mal, da ist eine Miezekatze in unserem Garten", quäkt sie und das mit einer Lautstärke, dass ich das Gefühl habe, mir platzt gleich das Trommelfell.

Sie rennt hüpfend mit mir den Kiesweg entlang zum Haus und ich glaub ich muss gleich kotzen, obwohl mein Magen eigentlich vollkommen leer ist, so schaukelt sie mich hin und her.

Ihr Vater scheint dann allerdings weniger begeistert von meinem Anblick zu sein.

„Was willst du denn mit dem dreckigen Mistvieh, Stacy? Bringt sie raus vors Gartentor, sonst denkt sie noch, sie könne hier bleiben."

"Aber Papa, Papa, darf ich sie nicht behalten, ich hab mir immer schon ein Kätzchen gewünscht."

Hey! Hallo? Geht's noch? Werd ich hier auch noch mal gefragt? Scheinbar nicht. Der Disput zwischen Vater und Tochter geht noch eine Weile weiter, endet für mich allerdings nicht besonders günstig, denn ich lande vor dem Gartentor und ohne auch nur eine Scheibe Schinken oder sonst was Fressbares abbekommen zu haben.

Hungrig versuche ich mich zu orientieren und tapse müde los. Irgendwie hat der Schlaf rein gar nichts gebracht und ich komme nur sehr langsam vorwärts. In Gegenden, die ich sonst immer gemieden habe, aber irgendwie fühl ich mich hier sicherer, als da wo's viele Menschen und noch mehr Autos hat.

Allerdings muss ich fest stellen, dass auch Hinterhöfe ihre Gefahren beherbergen und sei es in Form von anderen Katzen, die offensichtlich der Meinung sind, ich würde ihre Reviergrenzen verletzen, wenn ich hindurch gehe.

Ein grosser, fetter, roter Kater, der mich entfernt an dieses lasagnefressende Monster aus dem Cartoonchanel erinnert, spuckt mich böse an und seine scharfen Krallen und die gezeigten Reisszähne lassen mich für einen Moment meine Erschöpfung vergessen und ich seh zu, dass ich weiter komme.

Doch scheinbar komm ich auch nur vom Regen in die Traufe, denn das nächste Revier gehört einem Siamkater, der mir in gebrochenem Japanisch, mit chinesischem Akzent klar macht, dass Fremdlinge hier nicht erwünscht seien und Strassenkinder von ihm nichts bekommen würden.

Pah, von wegen Strassenkind, wenn der wüsste. Aber so langsam kann ich mich kaum noch dran erinnern wie es war, auf zwei Beinen durch ein durch und durch erfolgreiches Leben zu schreiten und auf solche Kreaturen einfach drauf zu treten.

Ich seufze. Ob ich so was jetzt noch könnte? Irgendwie hab ich so das Gefühl, eher nicht.

Der nächste Angriff, einer getigerten Katzendame, die mir eine gepfefferte Ohrfeige verpasst, ohne dass ich sie auch nur hab kommen sehen, lässt mich schliesslich flüchten und irgendwann zitternd und fertig mit den Nerven in einen Karton versteckend.

Mein Herz rast und in meinen Lungen rasselt es gewaltig von der Anstrengung und dann kann ich auch noch eine fremde Katze riechen, die sich meinem auserkorenen Versteck nähert. Bitte lieber Gott, wenn es dich gibt, lass sie mich nicht finden, bitte!

Natürlich gibt es keinen Gott, oder zumindest für Katzen nicht, oder er hört mich einfach gerade nicht, denn die herunter hängende Klappe des Kartons wird aufgedrückt und eine dreifarbige Glückskatze streckt ihren Kopf hinein.

„Na, was haben wir denn da?", maunzt sie mich an und ich verkriech mich in die hinterste Ecke und knurre nur leise, was sogar in meinen eigenen Ohren erbärmlich klingt.

„Na, na Kleiner, du musst doch keine Angst haben..."

Ich kann mich nicht wehren und auch nicht fliehen. Die Katze kommt in den Karton und ehe ich mich versehe, fährt ihre raue Zunge über mein Gesicht.

Ich bin viel zu perplex, als dass ich etwas dagegen zu könnte und lass eine 1A Katzenwäsche über mich ergehen.

Danach bin ich zwar nass, doch irgendwie fühl ich mich doch auch wieder etwas wohler in meiner Haut. Etwas verdattert gucke ich die weisse Katze mit den braunen und getigerten Flecken an und kann es fast nicht fassen, dass ich noch am Leben bin.

„Ach Herzchen, was ist dir denn passiert, dass du so verschreckt bist?", schnurrt sich mich weiter an und drückt sich an mich und da hör ich es wieder, dieses inzwischen nur all zu bekante Geräusch: das Schnurren einer Katze.

Langsam entspanne ich mich und kneife die Augen zusammen, während es neben mir angenehm schnurrt. Seit Tagen hab ich mich nicht mehr so sicher gefühlt, wie in diesem Augenblick und Leila, wie die Katze sich mir vorstellt, weicht auch danach nicht von meiner Seite, sondern zeigt mir erst mal, wo ich was zu Essen bekomm und alleine Schale Milch lässt mich beinahe sabbern.

Leila überlässt mir die ganze Schale, ich muss sehr verhungert aussehen, aber ‚nein' sagen kann ich auch nicht, dafür bin ich in der Tat zu hungrig.

Doch selbst mit Leilas Hilfe wird es die nächsten Tage nicht besser, denn die Menschen sehen Strassenkatzen scheinbar nicht sehr gerne und wo immer wir auftauchen, werden wir schnell wieder verjagt, manchmal sogar mit Sachen beworfen. Irgendwann wage ich mich gar nicht mehr raus und selbst Leilas gutes Zureden hilft nicht mehr so richtig.

„Bleib hier Herzchen", meint sie daraufhin nur zu mir und stupst mich zurück in unseren Karton und will los laufen, um Futter zu besorgen, als wir das Quietschen von Reifen vernehmen, die direkt vor der Strasse hier bremsen.

Ich kenne diesen Wagen und mein Herz beginnt zu rassen, denn ich kenne auch den Mann, der daraus aussteigt mit einem Kescher in der Hand und grimmig drein blickend.

Panisch sehe ich mich nach einem Fluchtweg um, doch das hier ist eine Sackgasse und dass wissen wir alle drei.

Falsch vor sich hin summend kommt der Tierfänger auf uns zu, ignoriert Leilas bedrohliches Fauchen und grinst nur noch dreckiger.

„Kleiner...ich werd ihn ablenken und du lauf, hast du verstanden?"

„Ja, aber ich kann doch nicht..."

"Hast du verstanden?"

„Ja schon, aber Leila..."

"Lauf! LAUF!"

Die Glückskatze schiesst auf den Mann zu, der mit seinem Kescher ausholt und instinktiv nehme ich meine Pfoten in die Hand und laufe was das Zeug hält, so dass er keine Chance hat, mich zu erwischen.

Aber das will er scheinbar auch gar nicht, denn sein Fangnetz schnappt zu und ich sehe aus einem Augenwinkel heraus, wie Leila hilflos darin zappelt und faucht.

Mein Herz blutet, wie es das sonst nur getan hat, wenn Mokuba in Gefahr war und ich weiss nicht, wie ich ihr nun helfen soll. Ich verfluche meinen jetzigen Körper und wünschte ich könnte weinen, doch selbst das ist einer Katze nicht vergönnt.

Ich laufe also weiter bis meine Pfoten schmerzen, aber ich laufe weiter, auch wenn meine Lungen bereits brennen, bis ich einfach nicht mehr kann und an einer Mauer schliesslich stoppe und mich anlehne.

Ich bekomme kaum Luft und selbst durch den geöffneten Mund ist es schwer genug Sauerstoff in meine malträtierten Lungen zu bekommen.

Nur langsam beruhige ich mich und wage ich es, über die Schulter zurück zu blicken und mich umzusehen, wo ich hier denn überhaupt hin gelaufen bin.

Seltsam vertraut kommt mir die Mauer vor und der Lärm, der mich umgibt und dann fällt es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen: ich bin in meiner Schule!


End file.
